Am I dreaming?
by CopraMeow
Summary: The real world is cruel and complicated and the Heart Pirates hate it. Will they return back to their world or will they stay? T.Law/OC Crappy summary.
1. Am I dreaming?

**Am I dreaming?**

* * *

Summary: Typically a girl/boy falls into One Piece. What if someone from OP came to our world?

DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

* * *

Chapter 1: You call this beer?! It's poison!

**Shiva's POV***

Sunday morning. Laziness and a cup of coffee. I was making my way to the kitchen to get some more coffee when my cell came to life. And who was it? My fatbutt best friend, Matea. I took a hairband and put my blonde hair in a messy bun.

˝What?˝ - I asked yawning.

˝YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING? GET YOURSELF OVER NOOWW!˝- She shrieked in my ear.

˝What bit you in the ass?˝ - I asked casually.

˝YOUR COSPLAYERS ARE HERE?˝ - came the reply

˝My what? Are you still drunk from yesterday?˝- Weeell it was a Saturday so kill us. Girls want to have fun.

˝No and they're sitting in the park shouting and there's a frikking polar bear!˝- wait what? A polar bear? Heart pirates?! Oh god. Fuck I don't have enough time to get ready. I make one mean Jewelry Bonney girl :3 Dye my hair pink and eat hahahaha. Seriously i love her and my fav Pirate crew with the hottest captain. Before I got even more lost in my thought someone or better my bestfriend shouted ˝GET OVER HERE!˝

˝okay stop shouting I'm coming over there and keep them there. You sure that polar bear isn't just a costume dear?˝ - I asked.

˝NO!˝- uhum okay.

I went to my bathroom, since I was still im my PJ might be a good idea to change. I flicked the light on and looked myself in the mirror. Long blonde hair around a heart shaped face. Green eyes and big lips. I didn't resemble anyone in my family. Maybe I should tell you more about myself? My name is Shiva and im 21 years old. I live by myself in a apartment near a huge forest. My parents have been working away for some time. I don't even remeber the last time I saw them. But that doesn't bother me much. My aunt lives near the city center and owns a bookshop. She's the only relative I needed really. And there are my friends. So I'm not alone even though I enjoy being alone. It's not sad when a great book is in your hands. So sue me I'm a bookworm.

Splashing water on my face, combing my hair and a fresh pair of clothes – jeans and a black hoodie and I was ready to go. I hopped onto a tram that would lead me to Matea's house and put my headphones on. Psychobilly to cheer me up.

(A/N: I'm talking about my hometown Zagreb, Croatia and the tram looks like this: . also I live in a apartment near Maksimir, Zagreb 's biggest forest :P)

Twenty minutes later I arrived to my friend's apartment building. She was gawking on the balcony.

˝Oi fatass˝ - I gave her my usual greeting. My brunette friend glared at me. She was shorter than me, with a brown bob, big brown eyes and small lips.

˝GET UP NOW!˝ - Okay,okay chill. I raced to the third floor and almost ran over her cat Emily. The poor kitten hissed and ran the other way. Oh well at least she had all limbs on her. I entered the balcony and was about to ask when Matea forced me to the edge of the balcony.

˝What the Hell are they and how to they have a polar bear!?˝ - she was panicking. I looked down and almost fainted. Three guys in overalls (ORANGE overalls) around a lanky, tall guy with a furry hat. Any guesses ? YAP The Heart Pirates Cosplay. I SO NEED TO GET DOWN THERE. So I did. I grabbed Matea's hand and raced downstairs.

_Maybe I should have dressed up? What if they're _.

Matea was struggling against me and swearing on all thats holy. We came to the park and stood there like idiots. So maybe I should try to get their attention?

˝So..uhm hello?˝ - I started and they glared at me. What's with everybody today? It's a sunny Sunday ergo no glaring day. Urgh.

The polar bear, Bepo? Came to us and sniffed us.

˝Captain I think they're okay˝- came his voice. Exactly the same as in the anime. I watched as the other two guys in overalls came over. Hmm Shachi and Penguin? Well Penguin wasn't that hard to guess, it was written on his hat.

˝Girls could you help us, we don't know where we are˝- said Penguin still eyeing us. He thought we were weird?

˝Erm I didn't know there was a One Piece cosplay convention or anything˝- Matea answered.

˝Cosplay? Why would we dress up? Wait you said One piece cosplay? One piece is the treasure the will od the D..˝- Shachi started

˝You know that's just the manga/anime right?˝ - I asked. They all looked at me like my brains were coming out. Then the last figure came near and I had to mentally slap myself so I wouldn't drool all over. Tall, darkskinned, slim but still hellova muscled, black goatee and those eyes. Stormy grey orbs. I felt my mouth open and I could just stare at him. So yeah. The Surgeon of Death. Shchibukai. Trafalgar fucking Law. His eyebrow lifted and I saw him reposition his Nodachi (and that looked so damn real, maybe it was). The fluffy hat, the black yellow hoodie the pants, everything looked so real. He chuckled when he noticed me stare and cleared his voice:

˝Why do you think we would dress up and what the fuck is a One Piece Convention?˝ - If I though looks killed then his voice buried. Smooth,slick and dark. It took all my willpower not to faint.

˝Because it's a manga/anime and those characters don't exist in real life?˝- I replied.

I was still staring like an idiot while his face darkened. And trust me nothing compared in the manga/anime describes how terrifying that is.

˝Are you playing with us little girl?˝- he lifted his fingers and shouted˝ROOM!˝ - I started laughing, yeah Devil fruit abilities. Maybe he's braindamaged? All of the sudden a blue sphere coated us and I screamed. Matea looked mortified and the guys just stood there.

˝HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT IN THE REAL WORLD?˝- I shouted

˝REAL world? What are you babbling about? Where are we˝- he asked calmly.

˝Who do you think you are? We-I watch you in an anime for fucksake! How can you do that?˝- I pointed my finger to the blue sphere. He just looked at me like I was nuts.

˝I think we should go inside and talk, don't you think Shiva?˝- Matea quietly said. I looked to my left and never thought I'd saw her scared. Really scared.I sighed.

˝Could you please remove the sphere so we can see what happened?˝- I asked Law as nicely as I could.

They sighed and I swear I could hear Bepo muttering something about female polar bears. Da fuck? I motioned them to follow us to Matea's apartment. Luckily there was no one home except her cat.

As we were walking I felt someone's hand grabbed .

˝You going to tell me what's going on?˝- she whispered

˝ I wish I knew. I thought they were some lost turists/cosplayers. There's no way in Hell that THEY ARE THE real deal. Apsolutely.˝- I assured her. But still. How did that sphere form? And their voices. The same as the anime. I looked behing me and saw their courios looks. Well at least no more glaring. I smiled and opened the door for them.

We entered Matea's apartment. The living room was large with a glass coffee table with beige couches. In front of it was a huge TV, video,DVD,books,vases...

We heard purring and saw Emily happily nestling herself onto Bepo.

˝My cat hates strangers. Could you answer me this, are you a real polar bear?˝- Matea asked kneeling infront of them.

˝Well of course!˝- Bepo smiled

˝WHAT THE?˝- Matea shouted

˝I'm sorry˝- in a instant I swear to the Gods I saw a blue cloud above Bepo as he was apologizing. I had to laugh and the boys shoot me a look. I shruged. ˝What do you want to drink?˝ ˝Sake˝- came the reply. ˝Uhum we don't have that, only wine beer and liqour˝ - Matea answered ˝Beer then˝- so Law was the spokesmen for them. I helped Matea grab a few glasses and cans of beer. (A/N: For the sake of the story let's imagine it was this . ) I took a swing and sighed. What was this? My head hurt from trying to find out what and who they were but.. ˝What is this?!˝- Penguin shouted. They do that a lot,huh? ˝Beer, what is it not strong enough?˝ - Maybe because they wanted sake this was I don't know not alcoholic enough? ˝NO!˝-Shachi shouted ˝Sooooooo it's strong or?˝ - I asked confused. ˝I think it's strong enough, maybe too much˝- Law replied ˝It's poison!˝- Penguin dramatized. I looked to Matea and we sweatdropped.

* * *

**First chappie done. R&R and I continue. Or I'll just continue. *rolls into a pancake***


	2. Public Hazard

Do not own OP. SADLY. :'(

A/N: Just to explain WHY I put my story in Zagreb,my hometown. Because it was the easiest to write. I know the places and the people so it'll look more natural? I couldn't write it properly elsewhere.

* * *

Chapter 2: Public Hazard

It took some sips but it seemed that the boys acustumed to our beer, I should try and tap the situation we were in.

˝So erm Law what's the last thing you remember before you got here?˝- nice, only one sttuter. Yay me. And the cheky bastard just raised his eyebrow and smirked. Well didn't that make me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher. WHAT? I need more beer.

˝We were leaving The Island of women and our sub was pulled into a whirpool˝- he started ˝In the same second we submerged everything went black and we ended up here˝

˝Let me show you something, Matea can I use your laptop?˝

˝Sure and could you clean it?˝- she asked batting her eyelashes.

˝Again? Not even two weeks and you managed to fill viruses and other crap already?!˝- She's really bad with computers (a/n: In real life as well :P)

˝weeelll I was reaading and youtubing.˝

˝Sure you were hun˝- I winked at her. Youtube suuure. More like redtube. I opened Chrome and tried to find the episode where Law and the others brought Luffy to the Island of woman and let them watch. They huddled in front of the screen with concentrated brows.

˝You think they'll believe us?˝- I whispered to Matea. She just looked at me funny.

˝Imagine something like that happened to you? Wouldn't you think you or them being crazy?˝- she had a point. But we are **real**. Not them. Or? What if there were other dimensions?

˝What if the whirpool was a wormhole? And they ended up in our dimension?˝

˝What if WE are dreaming?˝

˝Pinch me then˝- and she did ˝auch˝- we both yelped. Shachi looked up on us like we lost it.

˝Okay, so we're not dreaming- hey where's Bepo?!˝

˝Who?˝

˝The polar bear Matea!˝

˝erm..˝ and crash. God I hope it's not china or glass or Matea will have my butt. The noise came from the kitchen and we creeped to it. On the floor covered in brown substance was Bepo. His eyes were hearts.

˝Bepo you okay?˝

˝What did you broke?˝

˝I'm sorrry!˝ and he was depressed I glared at her and went to him.

˝Hey it's okay, what were you eating?˝ In an instant her smiled and showed me the destroyed jar of peanutbutter. ˝You don't have this at home?˝

˝Noup˝ - he smiled and stuck his paw into it before licking. It was too cute. Both me and Matea awwwed.

˝What's so cute?˝- Shachi asked behind us

˝BEPO˝- we shrieked together. Shachi's eyes fell. Interesting. ˝Shaaaachi˝- his eyes almost instantly peerked up. ˝Could you come over here?˝- I said in a somewhat seductive voice and heard a chuckle. Guess who.

˝I presume you watched the episode?˝ - I joined the boys in the living room again. This could take a while.

˝So you're using magic to watch what we do. Then I want you to join my crew as my witch˝- finished Law.

˝Erm NOUP. Not that I wouldn't want to join but I'm not a witch and this is not magic˝- i went on and explaing what a manga was, what and who created and in the end who created One Piece

˝So not even you don't know what's going to happen?˝- Penguin asked. He kept quiet and observed. Maybe he still thought we were a threat to them. But then why invite them?

˝They can't stay here, YOU live alone you take em in˝- Matea sharply said. She just gave me her it-final-and-i-wont-change-my-mind look. I sighed. Where would they sleep? I only have one bed and one couch.

˝Fine but you take Bepo I don't have enough space for them all˝

˝Hey we aren't finished here!˝- Law protested and glared at us. Again with the glares.

˝What's there to finish? You're in the real world and somehow you kept your powers. We don't have that here but we have advanced technology. You'll just have to ajust. For the mean time you can stay with me or you'd be a public hazard˝- I finished. In just what was I getting myself into?

˝Public hazard? And why is that Miss..erm?˝- Law didn't know our names. WE didn't introduce ourselfs. Great.

˝My name is Shiva and this is Matea and just call me Shiva˝- i felt embaressed. I mean sure it was a huge deal that they were the real Trafalgar Law and crew but we still should have introduced ourselfs.

˝Well Shiva the Destroyer˝- I blushed while he said that and I even don't know why ˝I'm sure you know our names but to be on the safe side, my name is Trafalgar Law and this are Shachi, Penguin and Bepo˝ - he was still looking at me weirdly.

˝Something wrong? Since you're looking at me strangely˝ - stop staring. I hate it when people stare.

˝You know the deitiy on which you were named?˝- I nodded ˝He is a destroyer and you don't seem like that˝ - he mused

˝Oh really and how do I seem?˝- Two can play that game. At this point everybody was staring at our little staring game. ˝Well Law-kun?˝ - he looked suprised at the suden nickname but smirked and drinked some more beer.

˝No one has ever called him like that˝- both Penguin and Shachi were shocked. Well I can imagine everyone else being terrified but now that I've exchanged a few words with him, he doesn't seem so violent and scary. More mysterious and calm. His grey gaze never left my face.

˝I wonder why in the manga you have blue hair and yellow eyes?˝ - I thought out loud.

˝Ask my maker˝- came the reply. I stuck my tongue out. ˝So guys you ever used public transportation?˝ - I asked with a sparkle in my eyes. Matea laughed ˝I'm going to get ready wouldn't miss the show!˝

˝I thought you didn't like One Piece˝

˝Maybe I changed my mind˝

** 45 minutes later**

After Matea finished digging a hole to China ergo changed we were headed to the nearest tram. The streets we're buzzing with people. Schoolkids, buisness women and men, old people with grandchildren. Everybody was out enjoying the sunny day. Matea was having a serious debate with Penguin about sushi. Aparently he was a sushi freak and hers was the best. She was coaxing him into trying some later on but he refused fear in his eyes. I laughed at their antics and looked at Law. He was busy observing and taking all in.

˝Zagreb is a big city, around 1 million people live here˝

˝What do all these people do?˝- I looked at him funny. ˝Live,work,love,die just as in any other city.˝ He didn't comment and went back to observing. I didn't mind, I was busy studying him. It looked like the manga/anime didn't give him right. His skin was more caramel and his hair ravenlike. He was skinny but not so much as shown on TV/Paper. There were defienently muscles.

I was lost in thoughts and mentally mapping Law that I forgot about the tram. We've alreay walked 3 stations. ˝You do remember that we need to take the tram to get to my place?˝ - Matea looked away from Penguin and then I noticed something strange. Shachi and Bepo. Please tell me we didn't loose them.

There was a market on the right of us and we went to look for them.

˝Can you eat this?˝- Penguin asked and pointed at čvarki. (a/n: it's pig candy, you take pig fat and stir it until it makes little clumps. It's actually really yummy and a specialty)

˝Yes you can eat that and it's tasty, want me to buy some?˝ - Did they have berries with them? I'd so want to see them in person

˝We only have berries˝ - Law took out a sack and showed me. That means i'll have to pay for EVERYTHING. Good thing my parents send me more than enough money each month.

˝It's okay I'll pay if you need anything˝- I finished with a sincere smile. I really didn't mind though. So what I'd spend more than usually. BUT. This is Trafalgar Law we're talking about. So I really didn't care about money.

In the end Law and Penguin had bought so mush fruits and vegetables that we could feed an army.

˝Do you always eat so much or?˝ - I asked Penguin while Law was looking at a flower stand. Flowers?

˝Noup, we just want to try it all, what's the captain doing there?˝- he asked puzzled I shrughed˝Let's find out˝- I walked behind him ˝Found anything good for that girl?˝ - I asked mischievously.

˝I did but I don't have the money to buy it˝ - at that the woman behind the stand asked ˝Što ne sviđaju mu se? ˝ /CROATIAN: What he doesn't like them?

I laughed and answered˝ Ne nego nema novaca da kupi, stranci su˝ /Its not that,he doesn't have any money, they're tourists.

˝Ahhh pa evo neka si uzme ovo, vidim da gleda za tebe cvijeće˝ /Ahh, let him have this one, i see he's been looking at them for you˝ - I blushed madly while she showed us bight yellow daffodils.

˝What did she say?˝ - I heard Law ask me but I was too busy blushing to reply. The woman winked at him and give him a daffodil. Then she nudged at me and he smiled. Wait what? He was really looking at flowers for me? I stood there dumbfouded.

˝Here, a thanks for the food˝- smilining he handed me the flower. I took it and stared at him. After a minute or so, thanks to my brain shuting down i replied ˝t-thanks˝. And I still feel the heat on my cheecks. Damn it.

˝We should try and find the others˝ - I heard Penguin say behind us, why was Law staring so much?

˝I see them˝ - I said. They were by the fountain in the middle of the market and aparebtly munching on something. ˝What I don't carry anything?˝- i pointed at the bags of stuff we bought ˝Captain said a lady never has to carry heavy stuff˝- replied Penguin winking at me. Ookay. Even better.

We strolled to them just as Shachi was coaxing Bepo into giving him a part of his share. They were eating čevapi. Well they don't waste time ahahha

(A/N: Čevapi is a meal made of meat, .ba/sites/default/files/slike/tuzlanski_ you can find them all over the Balkans)

˝Yummy huh?˝ - I had to laugh at Shachi's atempt to steal Bepo's meal. The bear only groweled and showeled eveything in his mouth.

˝Where are your maners Bepo? And how did you pay for those?˝- Law asked

˝Matea˝- Him and Shachi said. Figures she and food. ˝Where did she go?˝ ˝She said her mom called and had to go˝

˝And she left you here alone so you can make a ruccus?˝

˝We were just eating while you were flirting!˝ - said Bepo angrily. Does he even know how and what a flirt is?

˝What?˝ - I screamed my eyes narrowing.

˝I'M SORRY˝

˝Good now finish up I wanna go home˝ - I turned and sat on a bench sighing. This will be a long day. The guys started silently talking among themselfs. Not that I minded, I wanted some alone time to think this through. Can I send them back? Or should I let them here and help while they acustomed to this. Maybe I should be a little less jumpy.

˝And the stares are for?˝- I suddenly felt really tired. They stood up and Law came close. Really close. What in the- he picked me up bridal stile ˝What are you doing?˝ - dangerously close to his face. God he even more handsome up close. ˝You're tired. Where is that train?˝- I pointed to a station a couple a meters ahead ˝It's a tram not a train˝ - He carried me and a tram with the number 12 came. That would take us home. Bed I miss you.

Law put me down and I sat on a chair ˝I have only one bed and that's where I'll be sleeping other than that there's my couch˝- I started

˝We can sleep on the floor˝- Both Shachi and Penguin said.

˝You wouldn't mind? Bepo you can stay in my room, I don't mind˝ - I said with a smile.

˝Yaay˝- he wore a huge grin on his face. Maybe I could use him as a furry pillow hmm

˝...I take the couch?˝- I heard Law

˝Yeah˝

During the time on the tram we felt silent, the boys observing everything and me watching them. They seemed lost in their own thoughts. Lastly after half an hour we arried at my station. The tram stopped in front of a huge forest and to the left buildings and shops as well as small cafes stood. It was a homey neighbourhood, calm and relaxed. I took them to my apartment building and led them inside.

My apartment was in blue and purple. With a big living room and a balcony that overlooked the forest. I had a small kitchen, a bathroom, my room and a halway. Nothing special. My parents moved us or should I say me here because it was a safe neibourhood but still close to the center of the city.

˝Where's your bedroom?˝ - I practically saw the nosebleeds that would follow from Sachi and Penguin.

˝First rule: you come close to my wardrobe I pickel your balls. You spill/break anything near my laptop and TV and I spill your brains. Secondly: leave me some privacy will ya˝- I used my scary tone. People say my eyes flash while I do that. It had certanky done the trick. Both boys were gaping and nodding. Law chuckled ˝That goes to you to as well˝- I said pointing to him and Bepo.

I went to the kitchen to store the food and listened to their conversation.

˝You think we can trust her˝

˝Both of them showed us their homes, fed and talked to us. I don't think she'll do anything to harm us. She's curious˝

˝She's cute˝

˝uuu Shachi you just want to see her panties˝ - a thud and an „ow" were heard. I laughed to myself. So who was defending me?

˝Why did you do that captain!˝ - Oh I see.

˝Maybe she knows some females polar bears˝

˝Shut up˝- Penguin and Shachi yelled.

˝Actually I do˝- I answered as I brought them drinks and some sweets. ˝We have a zoo in that forest and some polar bears˝- Bepo perke up. ˝We can go there tomorrow˝ - he jumped and hugged me ˝On one condition˝

˝Yes?˝

˝You have to be my furry pillow˝ - the boys looked at him evily.˝Jelousy is a beast when it rears it's ugly head˝- I sang and they pouted. I had to laugh at that.

˝What?˝ - Law laughed at me and layed on the couch. OOKAY. Breathe just breathe. His hoodie went a bit up and showed caramel skin. STOP STARING.

I sat down in front of the couch and turned on the TV. ˝Something wrong?˝ - I asked not even turning away from the TV. There should be something good on True Blood. Hell yes.

˝You're sitting between captains legs˝- Shachi said with a small voice.

˝It's my apartment and I can sit wherever I want. If he doesn't like it he can move. This is my favourite spot˝- I settled on the couch and started eating my salty sticks as Alceed came on. God please make him remove his t-shirt. The only sound were Law's chuckle and the sound of eating and drinking.

˝What's that?˝- Bepo asked.

˝A fictional TV show about vampires, it's quite good.˝ - still not looking a them, I so don't wanna miss him or

˝Hey Shiva˝ - a hand waved in front of me. I snatched and looked at the owner angrily. ˝What?˝

˝Can we take a shower?˝

˝Sure, the bathroom's over there on the left, feel free to use it. But, you'll smell like a girl˝ - I started giggling. ˝Tomorrow we go shopping. Men stuff and new clothes. You can't walk aroung looking like that. You look like plumbers. And that thing˝- I pointed to the nodachi.˝Stays here you can't carry it around.˝ - with that I went back to my TV show as the boys looked at me with shock in their eyes.

I felt Law lay down and close his eyes. ˝Tired?˝- he mumbled something I didn't quite catch. Blankets. I came back carrying soft blankets and the three of them were asleep. Shachi and Penguin on the ground, looking comfortable on my rug. I smiled and covered them.

Law was so cute while he slept. Content and without his hat. It layed on the coffee table. I covered him and couldn't resist. I was caressing his hair. So soft, wonder how he keeps it like that.

˝mmmm˝

˝Sleep.˝ - I ordered.

I headed for the shower. I'll need all the energy I can have to deal with them.

* * *

**R&R If you have any suggestions on with what they should deal in real life feel free to share them :D**


	3. What's an EX?

Chapter 3: What's an ex?

Don't own OP. SADLY.

* * *

I felt the rays sunlight on my face and stirred. God what a dream, I must say my imagination made a fine-looking Law. I licked my lips and turned over. Something furry and warm. A stuffed animal!? I haven't slept with those in years. Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped. Bepo looked like a ball of white fur slowly snoring. The most adorable sight. I smiled and scratched him behind his ear. He smiled.

I was still lying in bed when i heard voices from the kitchen. I swear to all the Gods listening,if they broke something they'll gonna pay. I reluctantly left my warm bed and stretched. Might as well see what they're up to.

PJ are just boxers from my ex and a tank top. Maybe I should have changed.

˝OH GOD˝- Penguin and Shachi both nosebled.

˝What I'm not even naked and why are you making so much noise in the morning. I hope you didn't break anything˝

˝Captain's still a sleep˝ - I looked over at Law. He was slightly snoring a peaceful look on his face. adorable. Aww. I was still staring as a hand waved in front of my face. I turned at two smirking faces were looking at me. Without their boxers. Wow. They had nice bodies. Who would have tought Shachi and Penguin were in such good shape. Both muscled, tanned and Shachi with wrist tattoos.

˝You are both getting new clothes. No wonder you don't get any girls concealing all of that˝ - now both boys were blushing. I had to laugh.

˝Keep it down!˝ - came from the couch.

˝OI get up"˝ - I pounced on him and landed on his chest. An amused look formed on his face ˝You sleep like the dead!˝

˝WE MADE BREAKFAST˝ - the boys shouted. Oh god.

˝I don't eat any breakfast˝ - I said still on Laws chest.

˝So you're skimpy clothed on my chest, should I be warned or aroused?˝- I remembered my position and blushed. Hmpfing I went off him and strolled to the kitchen without glancing. Damn you Law for making me horny in the morning. A MONDAY morning. Urgh. Coffee and sugar filled stuff please.

I proceeded to make myself some coffee. The rich and warm aroma filled the kitchen. ˝Coffee please˝ - Law was giving me a puppy stare.

˝Don't tell me you're a caffeine junkie like our captain?˝- Penguin asked eating God knows what. It looked like mood.

˝Guess so, what are you eating?˝

˝Homemade stuff˝

˝I can see that but what is it?˝

˝Why isn't there any soya sauce? I found mirin but˝ - Shachi came next to me while I was giving mugs of coffee to everyone. ˝Because I'm allergic to it˝

Everyone (even Bepo) looked like I was nuts. ˝Hey I'm not guilty for it! Ask my immune sistem˝ - I stuck my tongue out.

˝So now that you're all gathered here. You'll be doing chores for the money I spend on you. except the laundry. I'm not trusting you with my underwear˝

˝That's okay. We've used to doing those on the sub˝ - Bepo said.

˝Even you?˝ - I turned to Law. He nodded. ˝Everybody has to be useful. I am the captain and doctor but If it's needed I help out˝ - he said simply.

˝I thought you behaved like a boss and everybody else under you worked on the ship˝- I murmured. All four of them bursted laughing.

˝We wouldnt' be nakama then, would we?˝ - Penguin asked.

˝Yeah I guess so, anyway I'm going to take a shower and you clean up..˝- I stared at them and remembered! ˝Now I remember why my place seems so unusual!˝

˝You have 3 guys and a polar bear in here˝ - Said Bepo

˝No! There's no music on! Usually it's on from the moment I wake up.˝ I went to my docker and plugged a ratty old Ipod. It still works though. ˝Hmmm what am I in the mood for? How about shuffle? That'll show a variety of crap I listen to˝ - Laughing I pressed the play button and marched to my bathroom.

Soon steam punk flooded. Abney Park,one of my favs!

(A/N:This song was on : .watch?v=YPH1OoTobtk )

My bathroom was a mess of purple-black tiles, a huge bathtub, candles everywhere and a bench where purple-black towels stood neatly folded. I had a corner filled with make up brushes, makeup palettes of all sorts, pots containing all kinds od skin products and most of all body lotions! I have a serious obsession with them. Fruity, sweet,perfume scented. I have them all. I honestly enjoy buying those products but rearly use them. :P

Shower? Or could I just take a short bath? Bubble bath and enjoy. My tub filled with water and I've just settled in the warm paradise as lyrics came:  
Be still my heart.  
As silent as the grave,  
As violent as the ways  
You tore he apart.  
As I  
Watch seasons change,  
These memories remain  
Carved upon the headstone of my heart

(a/n: /watch?v=b3P13gFH_a8)

˝You sure like morbid music, don't you? ˝ - a smooth voice forced me to open me eyes. Law. Leaning casually in the doorway trade smirk on his face.

˝You're lucky this is a bubble bath or else I would have chopped your balls off for busting in here˝ - I replied.

The bastard smiled ˝Aren't I lucky? Besides you said shower not bath˝

¨What difference does it make?˝

He shrugged. ˝Aparently none to you and you still haven't answered my question˝

˝My music taste?˝ - I laughed and nested in the tub a bit lower, not gonna risk him peeking.˝It varies but it's mostly rockabilly, pyschobilly, metal,steam punk and random artists. Not that this makes any sense to you˝ - he gave me a confused look. Go figure they don't know anything about genres. ˝Some of them are morbid and so what? Aren't you the famous Surgeon of Death?˝

˝I am so don't boss me around˝

I stuck my tongue out ˝Go away I need to change˝ - he casually passed me a towel and returned to his previous place. My eye twitched. ˝You're not going to leave huh?˝

˝Noup˝ - Oh well, let's make it a show. I'll have to skip the body lotion though. I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body. His eyes tracked my every move. It was a challenging task to get out of the tub without giving Law a better view of me. I proceeded to the sink and started moisturizing my face and a bit of makeup – catwinged eyeliner,maskara and a bit of foundation because my skin doesn't love me.

I watched as Law came closer and examined the various pots. ˝Medical purpuses˝ - he nodded and opened the translucend shimmery powder. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. I finished with my makeup ˝Can I show you them?˝ - innocent look on. He shrugged ˝Where is all of that put and how much?˝

˝It depens of the „condition" just relax˝

foundation, shimmery eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush and lipstick. Ten minutes later and i was crying from laughter. Law stood there shocked.

˝You...this isn't medicine...it's make up isn't it? ˝ - he hissed. How could the so smart and cunning Dark Doctor fall for such a simple prank.

I couldn't stop laughing ˝Oh god..˝- pant ˝You seriously..˝- just breathe ˝didn't think that was makeup? Did you see all the shimmery stuff there? Didn't you ex put makeup?˝- I took some makeup remover and started cleaning his face.

He just stood there dumbfounded ˝Ex?˝

˝Ex girlfriend, makeup – that kinda goes together – girls and makeup˝

˝I didn't have time to have one˝ - that shut me up. He never had a girlfriend. My mouth went wide

˝That doesn't mean I'm a virgin!˝ - he shouted all off the sudden and ran to the kitchen. I didn't fail to notice a slight pink shade on his cheeks and that wasn't blush.

I changed into some nice clothes and went to the kitchen. Looks like the boys found out how to use a TV.

˝Ready to shop?˝ - I love shopping and I could just torture them. A bit.

All of them sweatdropped but nodded never the less.

** at the mall** (a/n: I'm going to skip the journey to there because I don't feel like writing that :P)

We entered the mall and the boys looked scared. A LOT of people was there. A lot of girls. Wearing skimpy clothes. Nosebleeds anyone? Bepo was embarrassed and Law tried to focus his eyes on stands. It was too damn funny.

˝So tell me your favourite colors? You all need new clothes or else people will think you cosplay˝- I explained.

˝Blue˝ - was Shachi's an Penguin's answer

˝Yellow and black˝ - guess who

˝White˝ - Bepo added. Okay so the standard boy colors?

˝Why don't we start with hygiene products or do you like smelling like me?˝ - I said with a wink.

They all looked alarmed. I noticed something they don'ts show in the manga/anime. Stuble. The boys grew .

Do I even need to tell you that they all look hot with it. surprisingly SO, but the ruffness of a stubble makes them manlier? Hotter definitely. I'm rambling in my own head! Urgh.

˝Follow me guys˝ - I took them to the nearest shop which was a Müller ( a/n: Sally beauty supply for you). A huge store with isles and isles of product. Mostly feminine stuff. They looked horrified. This is going to be fun.

I took them to the men's area ( it was really one isle hmm) ˝Everything you need is here, take which appeals to you˝ - I watched as Law confronted the products first and Shachi and Penguin were behind him,wide eyed.

He then proceeded to take shaving cream, razors, deo and gave them to me. I pointed to a red basket in Bepo's hands.

˝You know you shouldn't be afraid of those things. After all you're going to use them˝ - I said to the pair of precarious boys. They gave me the-oh-shut-up look.

Law was standing beside me˝You won't buy anything for yourself?˝

˝Oh I will. I'm waiting for you to finish, you'll be faster than me haahahah˝- he eyed me funnily.

The guys came with their products, all we normal exept..˝Strawberry flavoured?˝ - Penguin blushed ˝I happen to like strawberries!˝

˝Girls love strawberries! You'll want to kiss him!˝ - Shachi went to rescue his friend.

˝I'm allergic to them and besides I'm a cherry girl˝ - Law laughed beside me and grinned while the poor boys looked depressed. Bepo was fidgeting around.

¨Don't you need anything?˝- I asked him.

˝Just soap really˝

˝Let's fetch some˝- The isle with soaps smelled so good! Various little pebbles of heaven and Bepo choose. The least smelling one.

The ugly, brown one. I must have had a stupid face because Law didn't stop laughing. That is until we arrived at the make up section. Memories dear?

I grinned and took my time while examining the various pots.

Grumbling they stood beside me.˝

Well shouldn't they put to good use? I smiled and turned to them. They sweatdropped.

˝Shachi come here˝

˝Why!?˝

˝Just come here I won't harm you˝ - I need an arm for lipstick swatches. Hehe

I took a deep red one, I'll probably buy it anyway but! I took Shachi's arm and much to the man's surprise painted a line across his wrist. Deep red, just like blood. His eyes widened and he blushed.

˝I like this color and you?˝ - my voice was casual. I kept the ordeal for a few lipsticks.

˝I'll buy only the red one, the rest are meh˝ - they we looking at me like I was crazy. Well I won't buy something that doesn't suit me or looks bad!

˝You are strange you know that?˝ - commented Penguin. It's his turn.

˝Come here˝ - I ordered. He looked scared at his captain. Law just nodded. He probably wanted to see what I would do. ˝Arm out˝

˝Hell no! I don't want any lipsticks near me!˝

˝And there won't be, I promise˝

I took a coral blush (who can even wear it?) and put some on his arm with my fingers. Then a shimmery peachy color, a hot pink and a nude pink. At the end I didn't know who was redder, the blush or his face.

˝Meh I don't like them, too shimmery˝ - Penguin paled and glared at me. ˝UUU lipglosses˝ - I looked at Law who visibly paled. ˝A cherry one˝ - I said taking a heart-shaped pot and putting it into the basket. Saved for now.

˝Now let's pay and find you some clothes!˝ - I said cheerily!.

* * *

**Third one out! Damn I'm productive today, 4 chapters out! See my other story for the other 3 :P Read and Review and make me happy **

**On the next chapter : clothes shopping, ice cream and the zoo!**


	4. From all people you?

**Author's note:**

**I appreciate all the reviews, good or bad. Thank you :D**

**I just need to reply to a guest review (cuz there's no way to send a PM) : I made them listen to the music I love and that is music. Personally I don't like pop music. Nosebleed over Nicki Minaj? Erm not really.**

**I'm not trying to push my music style or anything, but I'm the one writing and I'll put in stuff that I like.**

**No offense to anybody intended.**

**LETS MOVE ONTO THE NEW CHAPPY**!

* * *

Chapter 4: From all people you?

Well looks like the guys like their booties. So the boots stay , but I didn't get why Shachi didn't want to try a dark green shirt. It looked coold and would've matched his hair. But noo, he was acting like a PMSing teenager.

We were in the 5th store and the guys (minus Bepo who was an angel and picked cute white-black shirts and pants) were grumbling and asking for other stuff.

Who would have guessed they were so picky?

Law mostly didn't look at anything, but the duo, Penguin and Shachi, kept fussing about the color, the shape EVERYTHING. I was starting to get a headache.

˝Are they always like this? It worse than shopping with girls on PMS.I'm getting a headache˝ - I complained to Law. He smirked.

˝Pretty much, leave them to themselfes, that will make them buy something. Anything˝ - He advised.

I pouted. But I want them to look hot not like „anything".

˝Okay let's let them shop alone, what about you?˝ - I turned to him.

˝I don't like anything. Pick something maybe you have better taste than in makeup.˝ - he finished

˝What's wrong with my make up Law-kun?˝ - a nerve popped on his forehead. Bingo. ˝You didn't answer Law-kun?˝

˝Call me that after we had sex˝ - smirking came the reply. I started laughing like a maniac. Firstly, well sex with him, secondly, Hell yes sex with him. I need to focus. We'll he won't answer my question so I might just find clothes for him.

˝Your size?˝ - I asked while browsing.

˝You'll see tonight˝ - I felt shivers run down my spine but never the less replied to him ˝Clothes not dick Trafalgar Law˝ - I have a habit of saying loud thing in inappropriate situations. Shachi and Penguin looked at us shocked.

Yellow and black huh? How about deep blue and dark brown. I picked a few shirts, t-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of NORMAL jeans, black pants and tossed it to him.

Without a word he went to a changing room. Now I can add more stuff. I took a navy blue shirt and put stuffed it with a purple blazer, a pink dress shirt and white pants.

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't explode from laughter.

˝WHAT IS THIS WOMAN?˝- he yelled. I exploded and laughed so hard my sides hurt.

˝Uhm what?˝ - I replied innocently.

˝Oh you know what. You'll pay for this˝

˝Yeah I am because you don't have any money˝ - I chuckled and heard him growl. HA-HA. Score: Shiva 1, Law 0.

A couple of minutes passed and he came out of the cabin and handed me a some clothes ˝These will be fine˝- I smirked, so I win. He chose everything that I took, the black/blues stuff.

That surprised me ˝How come when I pick this is okay, but you wouldn't even look the exact same thing on the racks?˝ - I asked him

˝You're a girl, you probably know what looks better on me˝ - he shrugged. Did he just gave me a compliment? I blushed lightly. Dark colors did look good on him.

˝Let's find the fussy duo˝

Across the store we found our fussy duo trying green pants on. I was pissed, when I give them the same thing than it's ugly BUT when they take it than it's okay. I swear they're doing it on purpose. Law chuckled behind me, probably saw my face.

˝Oh hey, we found what we wanted˝ - Shachi smiled and I snorted. The exact same things I picked.

Okay I give it up. ˝Have all of you taken what you want? I need a coffee now. You're all giving me a headache˝- Somehow they managed to find underwear and everything else without me noticing.

Even better, coffee please! I payed for the stuff and dragged them to the nearest coffee shop. They had a dim lit bar and separes with couches, perfect. The waiter took our orders and we chilled.

Law was sitting beside me and the fussy duo was giving us glances and smirks. Childish aren't we?

I yawned, all the fuss made me really tired. I rested my head on Law's shoulder and almost drifted of to sleep.

The smell of coffee came to my senses and I reached for the mug, noticing a silence.

˝Is something wrong?˝ - I asked them

˝You were napping on Captain˝ - Bepo said.

˝SO what?˝

˝I'M SORRY˝ - a blue depression cloud hung over his head. I laughed ˝You don't have to apologize.˝

˝Tired from us?˝ - Law teased

I shook my head ˝It's just the fuss duo, they gave me a migraine almost˝

˝Who's the fuss duo?˝ - Penguin asked after sipping on his tea. Shachi smacked his head ˝Us˝ - he grinned.

˝What did I do?˝

˝You were bitching about the clothes˝

˝No I didn't˝˝

˝Yeah you did, like a G-I-R-L˝ - Shachi spelled it out and we laughed at their antics.

˝They always like this?˝ - I turned to Law hearing them still bicker in the background.

˝Since the day I meet them˝ - he said. Ohh, might try my luck

˝So how did you all met?˝ -

Law smiled and seemed distant, remembering maybe?

˝We were kids back then, back in North Blue. I was 5-6 when I found Bepo in the forest. He had been just a cub. Half frozen and hungry˝ - I smiled, so he has a soft spot after all. The anime/manga shows just his tough side.

˝Shachi and Penguin both lived in my hometown. We're around the same age.˝

˝Is Penguin's real name Penguin or?˝ - I just had to ask.

He laughed ˝Yes it is, ask him yourself if you don't believe me˝

I was so comfortable around him. The great surgeon of death. The menace. The shichibukai.

Only human as he sipped his coffee and watched his subordinates bicker. Was he like this on his sub? Or just here, where he knew he could relax?

He turned to me while I was staring at him, coffee mug in hands brows together thinking. He smiled and put an arm around me.

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even realize what he was doing. Again the silence opposite us brought me back to reality.

Almost snuggled together we looked like a couple. My cheeks turned red and I tried to avoid their he teasing me?

˝You promised!˝ - I heard Bepo.

˝Huh?˝

˝Female polar bears˝ - he whined. Oh so cute.

˝Oh right! Then let's the the stuff to my apartment back and head to the zoo! It's not far away˝ - I declared. Bepo instantly shoot up and launched himself on me. I laughed, the giant fuzz ball was so adorable.

Taking the bags ( I was not allowed to carry anything) we made it to the exit, tried. My head was stuck to a shop-window. A beautiful, emerald dress stood there. I yelled something incoherent to the guys an ushered in.

It was absolutely stunning. Knee length with an open back. Dark emerald silk. I needed to have it.

I didn't notice Law coming behind me until I saw his reflection in the mirror.

˝It looks great on you, why don't you buy it?˝ - I turned and smiled at him ˝Oh I will!˝ - I squealed and closed the curtain. I'll still change in private.

Paying for the dress we made it back to the guys when Shachi asked : ˝What did you buy?˝

˝Oh just something˝ - I smiled and went out. Law was smirking behind me. Probably with dirty thoughts that pervert.

**Back at the apartment**

We came back so fast I didn't even realize it. The guys were fun. Cracking jokes and making their eyes wide at real world stuff was really fun. I had to admit to myself that I liked spending time with them. I'd be a pity when they leave.

˝Law?˝ - I approached him curiously.

˝Hmm?˝ - he was lost in thoughts.

˝Do you think you'll ever get back?˝ - I asked, some sadness in my voice. Damn my body for giving everything away.

˝Hmm.. when we first landed here all I could think of was getting back, but it might not be so bad here.˝- he shrugged. I smiled.

˝Cuz all the medical stuff right?˝ - I winked at him.

˝Medical, yes˝ - he said with a mysterious smile. I felt shivers and I'd took a bit of self-control not to stop breathing. Damn you for being so damn hot and irresistible.

We didn't talk while the fuss duo (a/n: they're stuck with it ahahah) where changing into their new clothes. Bepo had already a white shirt and black pants. He was too adorable. Like a big teddy bear!

Shachi had jeans and a washed out grey t-shirt with a jacket on top of it. Penguin had a dark blue shirt with a a few buttons open revealing a really sexy chest.

The guys were totally lookers. ˝I think they can get more girls than you˝ - I said turning to Law.

˝I don't want girls, I have only one in mind˝ - he said in a low voice, smirking at me. Changed into a black shirt and black pants made him dark-tall-handsome-danger. Oh god. I'm not going to survive this.

˝I need to change˝ - If they were lookers than I couldn't let myself fall behind. Opening my closest I scrunched my nose. Hmm,what to wear?

Uuu I know – A blouse, deep purple, a tight black mini skirt and my black flats. Maybe I should but some volume in my hair, maybe a flower? And some makeup – but not too much. I hummed to myself and heard my iPod being turned on to life.

Been waitin' for you for so long  
Little bird of prey  
To fly me higher  
To the brighter day  
Where the Lizard lingers long  
Under the sun  
Forgettin' the night

(a/n: The 69 eyes – Wasting the Dawn)

Shuffle or did they choose them on purpose? Jyrki 69's voice filled my apartment. So deep and mysterious...like someone I know. It's fitting. I hummed to myself and got dressed, the music got me putting a bit more eyeliner, a bit more darkness into me.

˝Who chose the music?˝ - I said coming out of my room.

˝I did. Took some time listening to your music. Morbid and dark . I like it. ˝ - Law said with his back to me. The fuss duo was gawking. I smiled and went to Law, snatching my ipod I said ˝Ready to go?˝ - he turned to me and stopped. Checking me out from head to toe while I smiled. Shiva:2, Law:0.

Taking my headphones we went outside.

˝The zoo is across the forest, we'll walk because it's really close˝ - I announced at them and we entered the big park in the forest. Children and dogs everywhere. Some running, playing or just enjoying themselves with their parents.

I sighed and turned my Ipod on. Hmm should we continue with the Finns? I found If you love me the morning after and pressed play. Law looked at me and I give him one of my headphones. That caused us to be really close.

If you love m the morning after

Till the break of the dawn

If you five me the love I'm after

Then you, you will be reborn

Everyone's sleeping but you and me

The moon shines over your balcony

If you could tell me what you want me to do

I would open up those gates of youth...

Maybe I chose the wrong song, my cheeks were burning red and Law linked his left hand around my waist. Not that I was uncomfortable I just didn't know how to react. Luckily the boys where busy glancing at girls in yoga pants or shorts to even see what Law did to me.

Next song please...

Rosary blue. My Ipod doesn't like me at all

The soft melody started and I lost focus on my thoughts and surrondings. I leaned on Law and let the music take me over.

I'm under the water just listening  
I've been on the fast line 'til you came in  
But now things are different, it's all upside down  
And I'm all around  
I'm trying to go back and turn it around

Oh, I could not forget you  
I could not forget you  
I could not forget you when you're Rosary Blue  
I could not forget you  
I could not forget you  
I could not forget you, you're Rosary Blue  
I'm trying to forgive you...

Was I going to miss them? Of course I would. It's been just two days but I felt at ease with them, even secure next to Law. When they return I'm going to delete this song. I think I won't be able to hear it again.

˝What's with the sad songs? Are you dying?˝ - Law asked me in a concerned voice. I looked up at him and smiled. Shaking my head I hugged him. His body stiffened at the sudden contact but just a moment later his arms were around me and he hugged me back. He smelled of manliness, Law and vanilla. Comforting and nice. I breathed in his scent and decided to burn that smell into my memory.

˝Can I choose the next song?˝ - he asked once Rosary blue was over. I nodded still in his arm and handed him my Ipod.

He scrolled for a while and then clicked play.

A familiar fast note started,hmm could it be?

Daddies makin' monsters  
in the back garden shed  
playing with the animals  
fucking with the dead  
messing round with children  
pulling out their eyes  
sewing arms to faces  
and playing with his try's

daddies makin' monsters x 3

lookin' out the window  
in the dead of night  
crazy hazy shadows  
you know they don't look right  
the light is on in the garden shed  
he's messin' round again  
a flash of light a power surge  
child missin' number ten

I laughed, should have known. Demented are go. Sadistic and morbid. Such a romantic. I linked our hands and sang. I love DAG!

We came in front of the zoo and the guys were already waiting. Looks like we took our time. Hehe

˝CAN WE GO IN ALREADY?˝ - Bepo screamed and we laughed.

˝Okay okay, let me just buy tickets˝ - after buying them we went inside and the first thing were the big kitties! One of my faves but Bepo thought we should just skip everything. We followed him as his nose lead the way.

˝Can we trust his nose?˝ - I asked.

˝he hasn't seen a female of his species in a while I say yes˝ - Shachi teased and Penguin giggled. Actually giggled. They had their attentions on the girls inside. Short dresses skimpy jeans. Those two were in heaven. I shook my head and found Law yet again at my side. He wasn't kidding when he said other girls didn't interest him.

˝yes!˝ - we heard Bepo scream. Rushing over there we saw quite a scene. Bepo leaning against the glass.

With a nosebleed.

And a grin on his face.

* * *

**Uhuh a big chapter!**

**Read and review everyone! It makes me suuuuuper happy! :D**


	5. Snuggles and Snails

Chapter 5: snuggles and snails

* * *

I heard laughing behind us and rushed to Penguin. In front of a tank of penguins. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and jumped in front of them. I felt Law's hand circle my waist and relaxed.

Shachi arrived and dragged a depressed Bepo. ˝Why did you drag him here? He liked those girls!˝

Bepo's head went up ˝YES, YES I DID˝- he said in a creepy voice. Poor hun I went to hug him and he smiled. So softt.

We heard a ruckus behind us and found Shachi kneeling down.

Law went to him and immediately snatched the thing out of his hands.

I approached them and saw Law cradling a small,slimy thing.

He was yelling at this and turning it up side down. I perked and saw a snail. I smacked their heads.

˝Leave the poor thing alone! It's not a den den mushi! It's a ordinary snail!˝ - I took the shaken thing from them and released it on a grass pavement near the penguin tank.

˝What were you thiniking? We do not use snails! We use this˝ - I showed them my cellphone. The shrugged and turned to leave.

˝Captain thought he could hear from the crew˝ - I heard Bepo behind me. Well they probably miss the crew and their home.

We didn't talk much after that, just roamed in the zoo and fed the animals with fruit. Occasionally someone would „awww" but that was it. I think they were homesick. Law was avoiding my stare.

I felt miserable. They'll find and a way how to get back home and I'll be alone again.

Sighing I called Matea on my cell.

˝Oi fatty˝

˝Hey what's wrong?˝

˝Huh? What do you mean?˝

˝Your voice, I can hear somethings up˝ - she knew me to well.

I told her what happened and explained why they were suffocating a poor snail.

˝Oh...they need a distraction and so do you!˝

˝Are we thinking the same thing?˝

˝HELL YEAH! I'll be at your place at 7, make 'em ready!˝ - I laughed and looked at them. They were sitting on a bench watching monkeys. Baboons. They had funny butts.

˝Hey guys, you hungry?˝ - their grunts confirmed that ˝I was thinking of eating some and then heading back to my place, chill and get ready˝

˝Ready for what?˝ - Penguin asked

˝To go out! I don't know how long you'll be staying and I want to show you what my city, my world, has to offer!˝ - I smiled and hopped they didn't see the sadness behind it. Law looked at me funny but didn't say a thing.

The fuss duo cheered ˝I want a hamburger˝

˝Screw that I want that Matea bought me and Bepo˝ - I chuckled at their antics and watched Bepo run and say goodbye to his friends, the polar bear girls.

I didn't notice someone stand behind me until I heard his voice ˝You okay?˝ - came a deep voice behind me

˝Yeah, sorry for lashing out on you, you must be homesick˝ - a hand grabbed mine and he turned me. His eyes were big and deep, such a deep grey.

He hugged me ˝Well we miss our home˝

˝The sub? ˝

He laughed ˝Yes, that is our home˝

Silence fell but it wasn't awkward. We were walking embraced as the guys were cheering and trying to flirt with girls.

How did that happen? They were here for what 2-3 days and Law was hugging me while I became depressed at the thought of them leaving.

They are characters. Fictional. And still I felt more at home with then then with anybody else. Life is surely strange.

I snuggled next to Law and hugged him.

˝Are you sure you're okay?˝ - he asked concerned. I nodded and we got out of the forest.

Mmm what should I wear? I want him to drool. I want to go out, have fun and forget about everything.

**at Shiva's apartment**

˝Everybody got something to eat?˝ - I asked after I finished cooking. Various nods and grunts could be hurt. Pasta, salads, steaks and some pancakes. All the boys were happily munching on the food and I went to take a bath. Womanly stuff needs to be done.

**Law's POV**

She seems exhausted. Maybe we take up to much energy from her. Wonder why she didn't kick us out. We're strangers after all. I am a wanted man, many have ran at the mere sight of me, and yet she only laughs or sighs all the time.

What a strange girl. Her green eyes came to my mind and I closed mine. Why was I thinking about her face? She's okay looking, nothing special. Maybe booze will help us all.

**Shiva's POV**

Baths. I loved them, they relaxed sore muscles and sore minds. I had already decided what to wear and what to do with my hair.

Who says I can't have fun with the boys around? I'm not their babysitter! Or walking ATM, I huffed and got out of the tub.

Vanilla scented body lotion, curlers in my hair. Time to do make up.

I heard music from the other side of the bathroom door. So Law found my Ipod again. This time a harsh, fast melody was heard.

Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable  
People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah  
Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah  
Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey  
Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah

Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round

(a/n: Rihanna – Cheers (Drink to that))

I laughed. Don't think Law choose this ahahahaah. Nevermind, still sets the mood purrfectly. I swayed my hips and continued doing my make up.

˝Cheers to the freakin' wensday˝ - I sang and made my way to the bedroom. Clothes now!

I choose a snuggly black laced dress and plum red high heels. Adding some jewelry I looked myself in my mirror.

My hair was curled and voluminous, my eyes were lined in black and I've put a dark shade of red on my lips. The dress I wore showed my curves and made my legs longer and my shoes matched my lipstick. I smirked. Let's see how you react to this Law..

Laughter came from my living room, so she arrived.

Matea was already there in a green-black corset, black jeans and green pumps.

She was grinning madly at the fuss duo. Oh no.

˝Oh I see you started partying without me ˝ - I smirked and watched them slowly nosebleed.

The fuss duo wolf whistled and Law's eyes widened

˝You're so beautiful!˝ - Bepo said.

˝Thank you Bepo˝ - I ruffled his fur.

˝Ženo a ja?! Sad samo za tobom sline!˝ - Matea exclaimed /What about me woman?They're drooling now

˝A kaj da ti ja radim? Oču se zabaviti večeras, s njima ili bez njih˝ /So what? I want to have fun tonight, with or without them. She looked at me funny but then added ˝Time for booze! Tequila is your poison right?˝

˝Hell yes, salt darling?˝

˝Yes please˝ - we laughed and went our way to fetch the ingredients. Tequila, salt and shot glasses.

˝Did you ever drink tequila?˝ - Matea asked Penguin.

He shook his head ˝Nope, only sake and ale˝

˝You've been missing out˝ - I said and explained how you drank tequila.

˝One, two, bottom's up!˝ - I shouted with Matea and licked my salt then drank the clear liquid. It burned my throat so nicely. I'll get wasted tonight, I just knew it. Grinning I said˝LET'S GO!˝

And then we saw their faces. Eyes scrunched and noses twitching. Our beer was strong, maybe they can't handle our alcohol?

They were all wearing black shirts and jeans. I must say the fuss duo looked hawt. They ditched the hats and put sunglasses.

Law also left his hat on my couch and his hair was shaggy and oh so sexy. I licked my lips. Getting wasted around them? This should be interesting.

˝What are you waiting for!?LETS GOOO˝ - Matea was shouting at my door. Laws eyes found mine and I grinned. The night's ah so young.

* * *

**I know it's short! but there will be more, tomorrow maybe? Read and Review if you want so :P **


	6. Nightlights

Chapter 6: Nightlights

* * *

We were laughing our asses of. The fuss duo was trying to flirt with some local girls but they didn't even look at them. Poor guys.

We were sitting in our 5-6 bar and now we were nursing some cocktails. I was already tipsy as hell and so was Matea, Law was grinning from ear to ear and the fuss duo was drunk. They waltzed hand in hand to us and hugged us.

Bepo was the only sober one, drinking cola all the time. Poor hun, he'll be watching over us the entire night probably. I grinned and put my legs across Laws. He just took his drink and lifted it

˝Bottoms up" – I shouted and laughed. Suddenly I wanted to dance.

A fast song came up and I pulled Matea to the dance floor. Luckily she loved to dance more than anybody. Me, I had to get a certain amount of alcohol to push me to the dance floor.

We started to sway our hips and danced to the beat.

„One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment"

(a/n: com/watch?v=5jlI4uzZGjU)

We laughed and put our hands up, dancing faster. I diverted my eyes to our table and saw the guys staring.

˝Let's get Shachi and Penguin to dance! They seem pretty bumped˝ - I shouted into Matea's ear.

˝Sure! Penguin is mine! He is so haaawt˝ - she shouted back.

We came to our table and pulled their hands. Shachi and both Penguin were shocked and had a minor nosebleed. I pulled Shachi into a hug and pushed him back to the dance floor.

Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your loving  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

(a/n: com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM)

I sang the words and danced with Shachi, he was really good dancer. We were both grinning and I noticed Matea and Penguin having fun as well. They were doing the robot dance. Goofing off and flirting a bit? Oh I see. FINALLY.

Then I felt it. A hand on my shoulder. Shachi's eyes went wide and he stopped dancing. I gulped and turned around. Law was standing behind me a dark gleam in his eyes

˝You called?˝ - his voice was covered in something dark, tempting.

˝Called?˝ - what was he getting at?

˝The song you sang to me...˝ - OHHHH

˝Do you dance Law?˝ - I flirted and nothing was around us. Just him, me and the music.

The chorus came again and I started singing, directly to him. Swaying my hips I closed the space between us. His hands rested on my hips and he started moving.

Shachi was good, but Law. Law was amazing. Our bodies were synched.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as a slower song came on. Briefly my eyes wondered and I found Shachi, Penguin and Matea by the DJ pult. Hmpf, playing dirty huh?

˝You want to catch some air outside?˝ - Law whispered in my ear and shivers ran down my body. I nodded and he took my hand and pulled me outside. The fuss duo and Matea gave me thumbs up. I shook my head but smiled. Those crazies.

It was chilly outside, quite refreshing after the buzzing bar. We sat on a bench overlooking my city

(Strossmyerovo šetalište – gugl it, it's at the end of the old city Kaptol and it overlooks the „new", romantic)

I shivered and shifted myself closer to his body. A smirk appeared on his face and he put a hand around my shoulder

˝Cold are we?˝ - he teased and I put my tongue out

˝A bit, the dancing made me hot. But I don't mind, it's so beautiful here˝ - We were under old oaks, street lamps in an oldfashined way shone above us and we could see the starry sky. The buzzing city below us seemed so far away. Some couple walked past us, holding hands and giggling away.

˝I liked what you are wearing. You look...stunning and that song. Did you do that on purpose?˝ - he asked me and I had to laugh. Oh god no

˝Actually I didn't. I don't like the singer that much but it was fitting, wasn't it? And thank you, you look dashing yourself˝ - Who am I kidding? He would look handsome in anything or nothing. Hihhi.

˝Did you just giggle?˝ - he whispered in my ear, he was cleary amused.

˝Maybe˝ - I whispered in his ear and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand caress my cheek and I closed my eyes. Movement and shifting. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in his lap, legs wide and a smirk on his face. My eyes widened and I felt hottnes on my cheeks where my blush started to form.

˝What are yo-˝ - he cut me off by placing his lips onto mine. His touch was soft and gentle and I moaned at the sheer thought of him kissing me, the touch however ached. I felt his tongue at my lips and I opened my mouth.

We battled with our tongues and I buried my hands in his soft hair pulling him closer. A moan escaped his lips. I pushed myself on him and kissed him harder. His hands went to my hips and ventured under my dress. Every caress sent shivers through my body.

˝ROOM˝- he said and I stopped. A soft blue sphere shrouded us ˝It makes us invisible for the others outside it and inside, we can have some fun˝ - the way he said it made me rethink everything _Have some fun.._ it just didn't sound right and this didn't feel right.

His hands came under my dress and he pulled at my panties. ˝What are you doing?˝

˝What does it look like? We have some privacy and you and me..˝ - he said still with that dark voice

˝What you and me?˝ - I snapped and took his hands away ˝What you thought we were going to have sex?˝

˝Well yes, why else would we come to such an intimate place?˝ - he sounded angry.

So that's what he wanted. Just some easy fuck. I was angry and hurt. I got up and slapped him

˝How dare you think of me like of a whore?˝

I didn't look back storming to the bar where everybody else was. And I had yet to see th worst.

Behind the entrance was Shachi, spilling his guts out. The alcohol was to much and his stomach couldn't handle it.

Matea and Penguin were arguing and Bepo stood there awkwardly.

I found myself wishing they didn't stay at my place. That this night never happened. I just wanted to go back home, curl in my bad and cry. I felt hurt – angry – used.

˝Matea call a cab we're going home.˝ - I said to her and she finally looked at me

˝WHAT HAPPENED? DID HE DO SOMETHING? I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE DI.˝ - I stopped her

˝Just leave it, I want to go home˝

˝Okay I'll call a taxi˝ - he dug her phone and dialled. It took nearly 20 minutes for it to arrive and we entered it. No one said a word. Law was angry, Penguin and Matea didn't even look at each other and Shachi just held a hand in front of his mouth. Not even Bepo said a word.

What a night. A disaster more.

The door shut and we entered my place. ˝Do you want to sleep over at my place?˝ - Matea asked me. I shook my head ˝It's my place after all, it will be okay˝

She hugged me and went back to the cab to head home.

I went to my room not even glancing at them.

Why did this happen? I wish they didn't even come here. Then I wouldn't be so hurt...

* * *

**OOOO DO you hate me? It was necessary to do this. Read and Review please. Any ideas for them to make up? **


	7. Vanish away

Chapter 7: Vanish away..

* * *

I woke up facing the sun and the ugly truth.

They aren't the good guys.

They're men.

They're pirates.

He's been feared all across their world.

What was I thinking? Seducing someone that powerful and expecting him to be all good and honey-dovey? I wanted to smack myself. Tears were burning my eyes and I started to sob. Just make this stop and make everything go back to normal...please..

**Law's POV**

I woke up to a hangover and loud snoring. Shachi had finally settled and slept joining the snoring Penguin. Bepo was behind me, propped as a pillow.

It was quiet. Too quiet. And them I heard it. Quiet sobbing coming from her room.

Damnit I went to far. I felt like shit. It's time we got back to our world.

˝Wake up˝ - I nudged Penguin who only stirred in his sleep. I poked him with my nodachi and he woke up

˝Whaa˝

˝Get our stuff together we're going back˝

˝Back where why!?˝ - he sounded hurt? Phew

˝Listen˝ - he closed his mouth then his eyes went wie

˝Is she crying?˝

˝We need to get back to our world. Too much ruckus was caused here. Gather everything and wake up these two. SILENTLY˝ - I barked/whispered.

Penguin nodded and went to wake up Bepo first. I needed to find some paper.

A couple of minutes later we shut the door and made our way to the street

˝Where are going Captain?˝ - Bepo asked me.

˝Where we first came˝

**Shiva's POV**

I woke up to a quiet apartment. Shouldn't they be up already? My head hurt from crying but I forced myself to the bathroom. I need a shower, calm water helps every time.

I dried myself and saw my reflection in the mirror. Time to face the music..

Putting on some clothes I went to the living room to find it.. empty. The dishes were made and a single white paper lay on the couch cushion.

I picked the paper and read:

_Shiva,_

_Thank you for your hospitality and we're sorry for causing any trouble,_

_The Heart pirates _

A beautiful handwriting. Clean and emotionless. Law wrote this. So they're gone. Like I wished. Tears were flowing down my face and I sobbed.

_...like your wish..._

I didn't think It would take me so much time to calm down. Still hurting I fished my cellphone and texted Matea:

_Our place in an hour. S_

She replied:

_What's wrong?K_

If only you knew. I need to calm myself and get this place back to it usual state. The less I remember the better.

**time elapse, at our usual place**

˝So they just vanished?˝ Matea asked after hearing and reading the note.

I nodded ˝Yeah, I was crying when I woke up˝ - she hugged me ˝Maybe they heard me...˝

˝Maybe it's for the better, they aren't from this world˝ - she reasoned.

˝Yeah...you're right...˝

We sipped our coffees and talked some more. Her presence and her goofing calmed me. Soon I smiled and joker like always.

**Law's POV**

˝ROOM˝ - I heard my voice. The guys behind me tensed and a black hole opened. We saw our sub. Home

˝Let's go back˝ - I jumped in and the others followed.

_Goodbye Shiva..._

* * *

**_THIS IS DEFNITELY NOT THE END!_**

**_I SWEAR _**

**_halfway through more..._**

**_*HIDES BEHIND A COUCH* _**

**_Read and Review? pwease?_**


	8. Snow

Chapter 8: Snow

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

Putting my hat on I went outside. It snowed during the night and my forest neighbourhood looked beautiful and enchanted. I loved it. Every season had it's perks but snow was so delicate. I loved it.

Grinning I made my way to the tram station.

I was meeting Matea and some friend at out place. Coffee and probably playing in the snow. Can't wait.

It had been two years almost...since they were here.

My hair was longer and I matured in a way, I wasn't the young girl when they came here. I still watched OP but I worked hard for my degree in engeneering and made myself independent. I didn't need my parents money anymore. I made my own.

That thought brought a smile on my face.

Wonder what he's doing?

I found myself thinking that these past 2 years often. But still I would shake my head nad focus. I could just read another chapter and now what he was doing.

It looked like he became more ruthless. I frowned and put some music on. I won't let him sadden me more.

Soon music filled my ears and I drifted my gaze to the snowy city.

**Law's POV**

The crew was getting ready to dock on a small winter island. It was inhabited but we needed rest. The sub needed to be repaired after all the battles and most of the crew wanted their feet on land not on steel.

I took my nodachi and my hat and went to the navigation room.

˝What is that?˝

˝Oh Captain I didn't hear you come, we don't know. It looks like a black mass. It has been shadowing us for a while now. We thought it was just a current but here in The New World, you never know what it might be˝ - Shachi replied still looking at it

˝And why didn't you report to me!?˝ - I barked.

The flinched ˝Bepo said you didn't want to be disturbed so we waited˝ - he stuttered. I sighed and looked at it. I have never seen anything like that before..

**Shiva's POV**

I entered the cafe and saw my friends occupy a table near a big windows. Matea smiled when she saw me and waved.

I smiled and ventured to them.

Marco, our ever so hyper friend grinned when he saw my outfit ˝So you're ready for a fight outside?˝ - he winked at me.

I shrugged, why not? I had a black coat, a black hat, purple mittens and purple scarf along with my trusty boots (a/n: getto grip black ones with steel caps on the front)

˝Let's go then! We'll warm ourselves later!˝- Anna, our gothic lolita declared! She was dressed from head to toe in black and red lace. Her black hair was in two braids.

Just as I wanted to turn around and head out a part of the song that was playing in the background caught my attention:

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know...

(a/n: Rihanna – Stay)

Matea saw my face before I ran out. She was frowning.

Of course I thought of him. I wasn't obsessed I just...missed him. How could have thought he'd leave such a strong impression on me?

I tried to calm myself as the sharp sting of winter touched my cheeks. Snow... everything was beautiful. I couldn't – won't let myself be sad.

˝Hey what's wrong?˝ - Anna came out and looked worried.

I smiled ˝Nothing, just a bad memory, c'mon let's go make a snowman!˝

˝Yay ˝ - she cheered

Everybody came out and we started throwing snowballs at each other. Matea was snow shoveled and we almost died of laughter. I leapt to Marco in order to knock im down but a scream stopped me dead.

It was Anna. I turned and saw a man drag her along. She was wiggling and screaming, trying to get out of his grasp.

˝Anna!˝ - I yelled and ran. Why weren't the others running?! What was wrong with them?! I didn't turn around to glance at them but ran faster to catch up with the man. He was dressed all in white and I almost lost him.

My lungs hurt and I was getting cold. Suddenly he stopped and turned to me. His face was covered in scars and I thought I knew him from somewhere..but where?

He jumped and I followed suit.

I fell down through the snow. Was it that deep? It couldn't be, we were in the centre of the city and it should have been knee high.

Almost mock-swimming I made it out and saw Anna looking wide eyed.

˝Hey are you okay? Who was he?˝ - I rushed to her side.

˝Shiva..where are we?˝ - she whispered.

˝What do you mean? We're home, in Zagreb of course˝ - I snorted. Did she hurt her head?

I shook my head and something caught my eye. A mountain. Okay so we could see Sljeme ( the mountain behind Zagreb). Wait a minute. It looked strange.

Like a drum. WHAT THE?!

I looked back at Anna who looked as speechless as I was. Where were we?!

I yelped. Someone grabbed my hair and was pulling me. I made a round kick and kicked the person behind me. Now was not the time to piss me off.

I turned and looked a naked chested, fur coated, red head. Goggles on his forehead. OH NO.

˝What the fuck bitch?˝- Eustass Kid screamed back at me. I'm sure my eyes looked like saucers but I was angry enough to push my shock aside.

I growled and putting all my strength im my fist, punched him.

˝Why the fuck did we land here?! FROM ALL PLACES!? ARGH I CAN'T BELIEVE MY ROTTING LUCK!˝ - I screamed at him. I seriously managed to knock him down. Probably because he wasn't expecting me to punch his face.

He looked at me furious but I couldn't stop, our faces inched closer and he snapped at me ˝The fuck you're screaming at me stupid bitch, do you have a fucking idea who I am?!"˝

˝I KNOW! THAT'S THE FUCKING REASON! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I wanna go home, to my world..˝ - my voice cracked at the end and I slumped in front of him in the snow. I felt truly miserable.

You'd think he'd hit me or scream at me more. Eustass Kid, the ruthless pirate.

˝You're not from here, are you?˝ - he said in a rough voice. We both shook or heads. He sighed and leaned down picking me up bridal style. My eyes widened and I stared at him.

˝I'm taking you to the Inn in the village.˝

˝ I can walk on my own you know!˝- I protested.

He laughed ˝You mean swim, the snow comes to my chest, you'd drown in it˝ - more off his crazy laughter ˝Killer you take the other one˝ - he barked and I noticed the Massacre Man pick up Anna in the same way. She immediately started to ask him a million of questions. She was a One Piece die hard fan ( like me).

˝His tin can looks so funny in real˝ - I commented and snuggled closer to Kid. What? He was warm and I kid you not smelled amazing. Musk and something more, manly. I was melting.

His chest rumbled at my comment but he didn't add anything.

Our walk to the village was silent, mostly because I didn't know what to say. I landed in the One Piece world. Somewhere unknown right under Kid's nose. Anna was with me. We didn't know what was currently happening – if we tried to act according to the manga that is. We didn't have any money except from the real world. It was frustrating.

At least the surroundings were beautiful. Nothing but snowy forests and fields. We came up close to a small village and everybody that was outside ran when noticing Kid. I snorted.

The Inn was small but lit, yellow lights illuminating it and making it cozy looking. The guys released us and we walked in.

The bar was filled with pirates drinking and buzzing around. I noticed blue hair – the rest of the Kidd Pirates.

Anna came close to me and we looked at each other ˝I take it you don't have any money from „our„ world?˝ - an unkown deep voice said and I recognized it as Killers. Not bad.

I shook my head and I bet I looked miserable as Hell ˝Join us for a drink then˝ - Kid laughed and went to his nakama.

I looked at Anna and she gave me why-the-hell-not look. They did bring us to the village after all.

We followed them and ordered some grog. The alcohol soothed me and we started talking to the Kid pirates. They seemed okay, for now.

Hours later and couple of pints of grog the door opened. From there a frozen group emerged.

I saw someone look at me and shout ˝Shiva is that you!?˝ and then the person came running to me.

Is it? It couldn't be. Shachi.

˝What are you doing here?!˝ -he said.

˝Don't ask me we˝ - I pointed to Anna who waved her hand ˝Landed here˝

˝I'm so happy to see you again! I'm sure the others want to see you too! Why don't you came and say hel˝ - he was interrupted as someone's voice was heard

˝Shiva˝ - Law said and I glared. Kid was watching the whole scene.

˝I don't have anything to say to you˝ - I snapped at him and turned my face away. Kid smiled and drank some more sake.

˝Why the Hel-˝ - he was interrupted by Kid.

˝Leave her alone Trafalgar, she doesn't want to talk to you˝ - he said amused and put his hand in front of me as in shielding. I saw Law's face darken and and angry frown replaced his usual smirk.

* * *

**Now, now my darlings. NO THE PAIRING WON'T BE CHANGED! IT'S STILL LAWxOC. This is the beginning of the second part of the story.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. You don't even know me

Chapter 9: You don't even know me

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

I laughed so hard at Kids face. He looked at me surprised and wild-eyed ˝What you didn't expect me to answer or were you hoping for a different one?˝ - I teased. Somehow after a few hours and a couple of pints of grog, my legs found their way across his and we inched closer so we could talk normally in mist of all the buzzing.

He just asked me If I was a virgin, I bursted out laughing and answered ˝Nope˝ - leaving him speechless.

I laughed some more and music came on. People started to dance and have fun. Soon a half of the bar was on their feet.

I watched longingly as a pair danced near me...Reminds me..NO

I will absolutely not think of that. I frowned and found my mug empty.

˝Sake?˝ - A deep voice rumbled beside me. I turned my eyes and saw Kid holding his bottle.

˝Sure, haven't tasted it yet˝

˝Then you'll ditch that shitty grog of yours˝ - I mock glared him and ran my hands through his hair to mess it up. His expression went furious and I bursted laughing. Even Anna and Killer, who were talking the whole time, looked at me like I was insane.

˝Don't. .˝ - he barked quietly. I took my hand, glanced at it grinned and ruffed his hair again. Wow it was soft.

He was muttering nasty words back at me but didn't move my hand.

Killer and Anna went silent and stared at us.

I took my hand back and grinned. He just stared at me and continued to drink. ˝I want to dance..˝ - I moaned silently while watching the couples having fun.

A fast song came on and someone pulled me up. I looked up to see Kid dragging me to the dance floor.

˝You dance!?˝ - I couldn't believe my eyes. He grinned in his disturbed way and pulled me closer. We started to dance and I let myself go. I was laughing and smiling. Kid had si trademark grin on as he pulled my hips closer. I swayed them and gave him a mischievous look.

˝Is that and invitation?˝ - he whispered in my ear when I came closer to him. I blushed madly and averted my gaze. It was fun to laugh and dance with him but I'd never sleep with him.

He saw my expression change and pulled me back to our table.

˝Now tell me, what happened with that fuck Trafalgar?˝ - he said as I sat down. I sighed and began telling.

**Shachi's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. The entire evening those girls spent with the Kid pirates. Shiva was close to Kid and she laughed all the time. She even had her legs over his and ruffled his hair.

Glancing to my Captain I froze. He was glaring so hard at them that I could have killed them.

He was drinking heavily and as they got up to dance he finished his 4 bottle of sake. I gulped and turned to Penguin who was paper white.

This could turn ugly, was she doing it on purpose?

**Anna's POV**

Is she insane? Law is practically shooting daggers at her for being so close to Kid! I mean they're like arch enemies! Duh! Shiva, Shiva. Well maybe that gives me a chance. I giggled.

Sure, Killer is okay, but the mask? Beh Law is soooo much hotter and plus he has a polar bear.

I tried to get his eyes on my but he had them glued to Shiva who on the other hand was having a blast with the redhead.

Well let's try my luck.

˝So you have airplanes?˝ - I heard Killer talk to me. Sweet darling, but I have something else in mind..

I got up and excused myself.

I swayed my hips and pouted my lips. C'mon Law, I'm the cutest thing here.

I walked past him and almost screamed.

His look was murderous. I followed his gaze and stood shocked, Kid was whispering something in Shiva's ear that made her blush.

**Shiva's POV**

˝...and wanted to fuck me after all that goody act˝ - I finished my story with a sour taste in my mouth. Kid listened to the whole thing without saying a word.

˝Do you want me to kick his ass?˝ - he simply asked. That's the thing I liked about him. His forwardness. You didn't have to decipher what he wanted or thought. He would tell it to you. He liked me obviously and in his brutness showed gallantry. It was cute but I didn't need that.

˝Thank you but no, it's okay. I don't want to have anything with him anymore˝ - I said bitter.

He grinned a bit and took a swing of sake. I shouldn't let my guard down. Eustass Kid. 470,000,000 beri bounty. The man spelled danger.

˝I'm going out for a bit, need some fresh air˝

˝Do you want me to acompain you?˝ - was there a hint of concern in his voice or did I imagine that?

˝No I'll be near the door. I just want to be alone for a minute˝ - he nodded and continued to nurse his drink.

**Law's POV**

I was beyond anger. I was raging on the inside. The alcohol and the sights she presented did not help at all.

I watched her lean on him, laugh and even ruffle his hair. My eyes contracted to slits until I only saw them. Kid was enjoying it, making a few glances at me, showing his dominance. I growled and drank more

˝Penguin get me more!˝ - I barked at my subordinate and gripped my nodachi tighter. There will be blood tonight..

Smirking I continued to watch.

Dancing music. I fucking don't believe it. She is dancing with him?

I know I hurt her that night, but to go so far?

I snorted and half emptied the bottled Penguin handed me.

Minutes past and I was dizzy. I got up and Bepo put a paw against me so I didn't fall. ˝ I need fresh air˝ - the crew nodded and I steadied myself to the door.

The cool air hit me and I sobered up a bit. Someone was standing near. I walked carefully to the person.

Shiva. Crying and holding herself.

I sighed and took of my coat. She tensed when I put it on her

˝Kid I told you I want to be alone˝ - she turned and her eyes widened ˝You...˝

˝Am not Kid˝ - I finished. Her eyes were sparkling from the unshed tears and she was blushing.

˝I'm sorry˝ - I said and watched the look on her face turn to a confused one.

**Shiva's POV**

He apologized?! NOW?! I didn't know what to feel when suddenly anger filled me. I glared and slapped him as hard as I could

˝Better remember this Trafalgar Law, I am not a whore. So don't ever do that act again.˝ - I snarled at him. I was beyond furious. Two years and all I get is a lame sorry?!

He was taken away by my words or slap and narrowed his eyes. ˝Doesn't seem to bother you with Kid˝ - he stated in a bone chilling voice. How dare he?

˝Kid, took me out of the snow and bought me here. He talked normally to me and OPENLY without me having to decipher everything. AND I AM NOT HIS WHORE LAW!˝ - I slapped him again and went in.

Kid immediately looked at me and nudged his head.

Anna was piss drunk annoying the Heart Pirates.

˝But whyyyy I am cuteeee! Get me your captain!˝ - she slurred.

I sighed and hugged her waist. Dead wait. I turned to Kid who tossed me a key.

˝You can have my room. Rest, you need it˝ - he said and continued to drink. I mumbled a thanks before dragging Anna to our room.

* * *

**The hardest thing to write is the perfectly planned scene in your head. Gosh**

**Hope you like it, Read and Review! **


	10. Choose A Side

Chapter 10: Choose a side

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

A sun ray found its way to my face and disturbed my sleep. Someone was snoring. I turned around quite pissed and saw on the near couch, Kid. Slumped and snoring. Eh, it was his room afterall. I sighed and looked to Anna. She was sleeping peacefully.

I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom. Shower now.

The steamy water drove away my sleep and soothed my skin. I wrinkled my nose at my clothes. They had been already worn and a bit dirty. I need to shop soon. But we didn't have one single beri.

I put my pants,boots and my black shirt on. It was warm inside so I didn't have to put my hoodie on.

My reflection in the mirror looked grim, too many things to worry about. _Not only about him..._

Going back in the room I saw Kid yawning and getting up ˝Had enough sleep?˝ - I asked him and he blinked. He looked confused and his brows came together. Quite a funny scene since he didn't have any eyebrows.

˝Oh now I remember˝ - I sweat dropped. He isn't the brightest bulb in the morning, eh?

˝Do you remeb˝

˝Yeah I do, I'm not a morning person, you hungry?˝ - he asks while yawning and I do the most stupid thing you could ever do. I wonder. Why is he so feared? I mean look at him, still sleepy, messy hair and talking normally without growls or threats.

I shrug ˝Yeah but I'll leave Anna sleep so more, better that than have her hung over and bitching˝ - he laughs and we head downstairs.

I was happily munching on some pancakes and having coffee when the rest of Kid's crew came down.

¨Kid?˝

˝What?˝ - he asked with a full mouth.

˝Manners! How can we repay for the money you lent us (the room and the food)˝ - I ask seriously. I hate being in debt to someone.

He stops eating and looks at me funny ˝What?˝

I sigh ˝ I hate being in debt to someone.˝ - I finish and roll my third pancake.

˝You don't have to repay us. What will you do now?˝

I don't have a fucking idea. I stop eating and put my half eaten pancake down. What can we do. Kid noticed the change and nudges my chin with his hand. It smells like strawberry jam and I frown.

˝Frown?˝

˝I hate and I'm allergic to strawberries˝ - he laughs like a maniac and spills my coffee.

Great ˝Hey watch what you're doing you baboon!˝ - I try to say in a serious tone but end up giggling.

˝Morron˝ - he grins at me and I pour myself new coffee. And look who decided to come down.

Three guesses, noup and noup aah yesh. Fucking Law.

I growl and eat my pancake. Kid smirks at him and Law goes murderous again.

˝I don't know what we'll do. We don't have any money or anything. Just a bit knowledge about your world because of the manga/anime˝ -

˝Come with us then˝ - my turn to look at him funny.

˝Erm?˝

˝You'll have to join the crew and be useful, get used to bloody fights and a big chance of dying but other than that you can enjoy the life on the sea˝ - Oh for a minute I was worried. I glare at him but think about what he said. He would protect us and we could survive like that.

On the other hand, what can we do to get back to our world? I need to get Anna back home. And me? What was waiting for me?

My apartment. My books and my stuff. My friends? I think they're the only ones who would miss me. I frown at my food.

˝What's wrong?˝

˝Thinking about home and how lousy it is that no one, maybe except a few friends, would miss me˝

He stops eating ˝Your parents?˝

˝Haven't seen them since I was 6, and I'm 21 now. I've been living on my own pretty much. They would send money and cards sometimes for my birthday and Christmas˝ - pathetic isn't it? He proceeds to stand up and hug me. I stifle a laugh ˝It's okay I've learned to live with it but thank you˝ - I smile warmly at him.

A hand comes between us and takes the strawberry jam. Law.

I glare at him and he returns the glare ˝Having fun?˝ - he asks in a bone chilling voice.

˝More than with you˝ - I reply

Kid laughs ˝Looks like you need some lessons who to handle ladies Trafalgar˝ - I chuckle and Law turns his head at him

˝From whom? You? A brainless brute?˝

˝Well that brainless brute has the girl next to him˝ - Kid challenges a mischievous glint in his boy.

˝Can he keep her?˝ - Law smirks in his sadistic way as his hand sneaks around my waist. My eyes widen and Kid growls

˝Now kiddies bicker around but without me˝ - I wiggle out of his grasp and continue eating. Children. I feel their eyes on my and shrug.

˝We'll see Trafalgar, she said she'll come with me˝ - Kid says and I almost choke on my coffee.

˝I did not! I said I don't know what we'll do!˝ - I spat back and Law grins.

˝Maybe she'll like the piece of my sub better˝

˝She'll die of boredom˝

˝At least she'll be safe˝

˝You think I wouldn't protect her?!˝

˝You think only of yourself˝

˝Reminds me of someone˝ - I cut in.

Law gives me a look. Was that hurt? It can't be.

˝I'm going to check on Anna and bring her some breakfast. Try not to kill eachother˝

˝So you care˝ - came Law's voice.

˝Oh you wish˝

** in Kid's room**

I came up and saw a grumpy Anna in bed ˝Hungry?˝

˝Hell yes! Oh coffee! You're an angel!˝ - she smiles and I sit beside her.

˝They're downstairs,bickering like kids˝ - I say before she even asked. A chuckle comes from her.

˝So did you decide?˝ - she asks after eating her breakfast

˝Decided what?˝

˝Are you staying with Kid or ˝ - she left her sentence unfinished but we both knew what she wanted to say. I sigh ˝ I need to tell you something˝ - I went and explained what happened between me and Law in our world.

Her eyes almost popped out ˝THAT SON OF A BITCH! And there I was wondering where you knew him! Why didn't you tell me?˝

I chuckled at her reaction. She was like a little sister to my after all. Still wanted to protect me but it was the other way around, mostly me getting her out of shit.

˝I haven't decided, Kid seems to good to be true.˝ - he laughed at that ˝What?˝

˝You do realise what you just said?˝

˝Hey did you see how he behaved around me?˝ - I blushed at the memories.

She only laughed ˝Hun please tell me you're not having feelings for him?˝ - her big eyes watched my every move.

I gasped ˝NO! I know him for what, a day? It just feels nice to be treated that way, that's all˝

I stare at my hands ˝What do you want?˝ - I ask her.

˝I wanted Law for myself to tell you the truth but now that I know he's an ass..I'll go with Killer. He's well mannered and strong. Maybe I get his mask off, somehow˝ - she finishes with a smile. Already plotting? That's my Anna.

I smile ˝The Kid Pirates it is then˝ - I hug her ˝I'll go tell Kid˝ - I smile and go downstairs.

**Law's POV**

Eustass smiled at me and I had an urge to barf. That smug bastard I'll teach him, smirking I sit in Shiva's seat.

˝Oh so now you want breakfast with me? Not going to happen Trafalgar˝ - he stands up and goes behind the counter. Probably to find booze.

Now is my chance. Which glass was Shiva's?

I smirk while leaving.

**Shiva's POV**

I got downstairs and a smirking Law walked beside me. Urgh. The nerve of that bastard. I shake my head and head to my coffee. I haven't finished it yet. Where's Kid? Oh well I'll take the mug with me.

I sip my coffee, still warm.

Suddenly dots appear in my vision. Everything becomes blurry and I'm feeling weak. Darkness envelopes me.

**Law's POV**

Right before she fell I catch her and pick up bridal style. Time to go.

**Anna's POV**

Where is Shiva? It's been two hours since she left. Urgh maybe she's making out with the red head. Might as well get up, but first shower!

Braiding my hair I go downstairs and find the Kid pirates in turmoil.

˝Oi? What's wrong?˝ - I ask no one particular.

˝Is Shiva with you?˝ - Kid asks me and I shook my head ˝I though she was with you?˝ - his face is blank.

˝Trafalgar˝ - he snarls.

*** On a certain yellow sub***

**Shiva's POV**

I feel light-headed and bright lights hurt my eyes. I try to blink but only groan in pain. A headache? But I wasn't hangover.

˝Looks like you're awake˝ - a deep voice says. NO.

My eyes shoot open and I see a smirking Law casually sitting in a chair. The walls of the room are white but I can see they're not ordinary but made of steel. I'm on a cot, diverse medical equipment surrounding me.

I'm on his sub.

˝You fucking bastard!? Where is Anna? Did you drug my coffee you piece of shit?!˝ - I yell at him. His gaze turns murderous and his hand grabs my throat, lightly squeezing

˝I wouldn't use that tone with me If I were you..she's with Kid˝ - his voice is dangerous.

˝Like I GIVE A SHIT! RELEASE ME NOW!˝ - I yell. He sighs and picks something up from behind. I panick.

A syringe!? He pushes me down on the cot and injects something.

I fell fuzzy and sleepy all off the sudden.

˝...bastard..˝ - I whisper.

* * *

**Whaaaa? That sick Law,phew phew.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Out of sight, out of mind

Chapter 11: Out of sight, out of mind

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

I was feeling crappy. More than usual. Could you belive such a small vessel to be so confusing? The steel corridors of the sub seemed like a labyrinth to me. I've been here 4 days, and still, got easily lost.

I hated it. Hated that I had to ask for help. I've gotten my own room but NEXT to fucking Law.

I grumbled. The view was spectacular, that I must admit. I loved being submerged and watch the ocean inside. The calm that came from it was amazing. I could stare at the never ending blue for hours. Sometime fish or whales would swim by.

The sub was quiet on my side. Oddly enough I never heard Law whatever he was doing in his room. Didn't see him either, maybe he was avoiding me because he thought I'd kill him. I snorted, of course Anna wasn't with me. I hoped Kid took her with him and took her about her. Kid. I miss giggling with him and his forwardness.

Here no one spoke to me. Not evene Shachi, Penguin and Bepo! For fuck's sake Bepo avoided me. They'd say lame excuses whenever I approached them. So I just stopped.

I'd never leave my room, food would be delivered. Miserable. I didn't have my fucking music to make it bearable.

This was the longest time I was without music. Usually it accompanied me everywhere...I missed my Ipod, my laptop and my books.

My friends and the feeling of belonging.

Here, I was just alone. All I had was a small, circular window and the vast ocean before me.

What was Anna doing? I thought hugging my knees..

**Anna's POV**

I sighed and watched the storm outside raging. My cabin was small but cozy. Never had I thought Kid would take me with him. When I asked Killer why he did it he only responded - He doesn't give up.

Shiva? So he liked her after all?

I think I idolised them, Kid and Killer weren't a stroll in the park. Both ruthless and bloodthirsty. Two days after we started our search for Shiva we came across a small island. Only two villages with innocent people. No marines. But they had the misfortune that Kid was feeling grumpy. He unleashed his crew and it took them an hour to slaughter everyone. Even children! The island was bloody, the beach running with bloody tears.

And they, enjoyed it all. Never have I seen such destruction in my life. Just because he was mad. I shuddered. How could someone like that slaughter one island and take me in at the same time? The crew annoyed or bullied me, the cook and Doc were the only ones more or less normal. And even they had something morbid in them! Guess the crew did that to you.

The ship. Oh the Conqueror was a beast. Painted with blood (literally) and a huge skull adorning its front. But it was clearly showing that men lived here. It was messy, dirty at some places and un kept. It really got on my nerves. Maybe I should clean it? It would give me something to do and the crew could stop bullying me..

I got up and went to Kid's room. He was okay around Shiva. I can do this.

Knock, knock.

˝Enter!˝ - his rough voice came.

I went in and saw him reading something. I've never been to his quarters. There was so much red and black. A king sized bed, a desk, two commodes, daggers, bottles of booze. Unkept like the rest of the ship. I sighed.

˝I was wondering if you'd let me clean this place. It' messy.˝ - I started. His brows rose.

˝You want to fucking clean?˝

˝I'm bored and don't have anything to do, besides I hate sitting in the dirt.˝ - His kept his stare

˝Good then clean. Now scram˝ - he barked.

How the Hell did you do it Shiva? How was he so different around you? He smiled, laughed and even let you tease him.

I got orders and barks. Yay. At least I got something to do. I hope we find you soon... I miss you..

**Penguin's POV**

˝Can you believe him!?˝ - I asked my friend across the table. He shrugged his head.

˝Noup, don't think Cap thought this through. She might hate him. And us to!˝ - Shachi said and slumped down.

˝She even hates me!˝ - Bepo said.

˝You too?˝

˝I'm sorry!˝ - the bear said depressed.

˝We need to do something about this!˝ - I exclaimed ˝I have a plan˝

**Shiva's POV**

I drifted into a dreamless sleep. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it. Only the small clock on my night stand could show me what time it was, the ocean, well it looked the same in the morning - miday and in the evening. We were deep submerged and I could't tell was it day or night.

*stomach roars*

I'm not hungry, I'm in a crappy food.

I growled and showed my head under the pillow. More sleep, maybe I'll dream something this time..

**Law's POV**

Is she still mad at me? It's been 4 days. I threatened the guys not to talk with her until she calmed down.

I might gone a bit to far..but still she shouldn't have been in Eustass-ya's arms. The smug bastard had her too close.

Her scent. Her eyes. She was on fire when she yelled at me. In her world she was just...normal, mediocre. But here she showed her colors. She seemed more free.

Was it Eustass-ya?

I closed my eyes. I have to check on her.

Slowly opening her door I found her curled in a blanket and sleeping. She rearranged the room so the bed was facing the window.

I did that too. So I could get lost while watching the deep blue.

She whimpered in her sleep, nightmares? I sat on the edge of the bed and observed her.

A small frown adorned her face and her eyes were kinda squinting while sleeping. A dream she didn't like. My hand brushed some hair on her face and she stirred.

˝Wha...˝ - he opened her eyes still sleepy and got up *slap* ˝What do you want?˝ - she said angrily.

I gripped my cheek and watched her.˝I know you're mad but stop slapping me˝

She huffed ˝Why should I?˝

She had dark circles under her eyes, almost like mine. Her face was dull and sullen. She didn't get much sleep did she? Or did she sleep too much?

She sighed and sat down ˝Why did you do it? You could have asked ..˝

˝Would you come then?˝

˝Now you're never know...Why are the guys avoiding me?˝ - so she tried to talk to them.

˝I told them – but only until you calmed down. It must have been a shock..all this˝

She snorted ˝No shit Sherlock!˝

˝Sherlock?˝ - Who was he?

She laughed. First mad now this? What caused this fluctuation in her behavior? Hormones or sea pressure. She laughed some more.

˝You look like your brain will burst ahahahahah˝

˝I was thinking˝ - I replied and she laughed more.

˝Suree.˝ - she wrapped her self in the blanket. Cold? But the sub had a good temperature?

˝Why are you behaving like this?˝

˝Ask yourself jerk.I'm hungry and I want sweets˝ - she exclaimed. My eye twitched. An order? I narrowed my eyes and she laughed.

˝Don't even think about it. Right now I could murder you.˝ - she said with a sweet voice.

**Shiva's POV**

That arse and his nerve. First he kidnaps me and now he wants to study me or make up?!

Pfhew like I'll let him off the hook so easily.

˝What's the date?˝ - I asked him.

˝4th November, why?˝ - oh dear Law, thing's will get more difficult for you. I just started my PMS. I grin at him and he gives me a confused look.

_Just you wait..._

* * *

** . Hate I had to do it.**

**Read and Review *pachinko mode***


	12. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 12: Don't judge a book by its cover

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

Well its been 3 days so far and only 6 attempted murders. I think he's taking a liking to me again.

Its been 3 days since I started PMSing and making Law's life miserable. From mood swings to atrocious food craving – and I mean it – I wanted pickles in vanilla ice cream which made him separate my legs for a few hours.

The crew avoided me like the plague. Was is my shouting or the bossing around? Hmm still don't know what their problem is. I am bored and hurt by Law therefore I shall have fun.

I'm hungry again. I looked from my bed to the ocean. It was getting lighter in color. We're surfacing? YAAY. Finally fresh air! I stretched and put a yellow black hoodie on. Yes I stole it. No I'm not giving it back.

I ran to the biggest and thickest door (It was like that for a reason duuh) and opened it. I was met with Shachi's face. His eyes widened.

˝Sh-Shiva! Uhrm...˝ - he said incoherently.

˝I took it˝ - I pointed to Law's hoodie ˝I was cold, now move.˝

I pushed him and stepped outside

˝You never talk with us...˝ - he said behind me in a small voice. WHAT!?

˝How dare you Shachi! You from all people who avoided me! And I don't want to talk with you? You isolated me in this damn tin can and then you assume I'll be friendly?!˝ - I screamed and a pair of furry hand enveloped me.

˝Calm down˝ - Bepo said. I took of his hands.

˝Fuck off! You did it only because that arse told you to!˝ - I screamed at Bepo who apologized. I did feel like an ass but still. I had a point here. And I shouldn't be screaming with my new sewn tongue. Urgh. I felt it, blood in my mouth, I probably tore a few. Fuck. And I'll have to wait till night fall to sewn it back again. I groaned and went to the railing far away from everybody.

The wind was gently blowing my hair around and it felt nice. Fresh, salty water and the sight of the great blue calmed me.

I hated shouting at them but I felt miserable, lonely nad hurt. On top of that PMS got to me..I dreaded the pain later...Nature why do you hate me?

_Hello? Hello?__  
__C-can you hear me?__  
__I can be your china doll__  
__If you like to see me fall.__  
__Boy, you're so dope,__  
__Your love is deadly.__  
__Tell me life is beautiful,__  
__They think that I have it all.__  
__I've nothing without you.__  
__All my dreams and all the lights mean__  
__Nothing without you._

(a/n: Lana del Rey- Without you)

I started singing absent mindedly. I missed my friends...I felt so lonely here. I don't have anything to do around here. Maybe I should just go and take something to do? They do avoid me all the time...

I sighed and didn't feel dark eyes watching me.

**Law's POV**

Was she singing? It sounded like she was lonely. I closed my eyes as she stopped singing. I hate this but it must be done.

She still thinks of Kid, that much I can see. Why else would she take goggles from the engine room and wear them around her neck?

To anger me? That much she succeeded. Her mood swings were deranged, her cravings worse.

Had I not seen a psychological disease? schizophrenia? Bi-polar syndrome?

I saw anxiety attacks randomly seizing her.

I continued watching her. She was resting her hands on the railing and observing the sea. I heard her voice gently singing:

_Please wake me out of this nightmare__  
__I've got to get out of this dream__  
__A victim of the Dr. Psycho__  
__Like nothing that you've ever seen_  
(a/n: Annihilator - Dr. Psycho )

I smirked as her words reached me. ? That was new one. She must hate me.

˝Captain!˝- Shachi's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

**Shiva's POV**

I heard commotion behind me but didn't turn around. What's that psycho doing now?

I wonder if he noticed some of his equipment missing. A scalpel here and there, a needle...

I thought he'd be an OCD freak. Psh. Time to get something interesting to do.

I wondered around the sub going lower. My destination – the engine room. Screwing things, assembling and resembling should entertain me for a while. The boys in boiler suits froze for a second when I entered but returned to their pacing. It was hot in here. I took of the hoodie and tied it around my waist. Thank god I wore a tank top underneath. I watched them work for a while getting bored.

Give me some screws! A single desk caught my attention. There were various blue prints, small models and different instruments. A shipwright?Inventor? Taking one blue print I gasped, it was a new design for a gun. Elaborate and beautiful. An automatic made of sea stone for sea stone bullets. Do I see a challenge? I grinned and sat down. Time to work.

**Law's POV**

Where is she? I haven't seen her all day. Usually she would appear in the galley or snoop around. Lunch came and she didn't come, neither for dinner.

I had to question her – a scalped and some other minor equipment went missing. No one from the crew was injured or dared touching my stuff – she was doing something.

˝Penguin come here!˝ - I shouted as he ran. He quickly changed direction.

˝Yes captain?˝

˝Where is Shiva?˝- I asked calmly.

˝Errm you see.. she's in the engine room on Sam's spot˝ - he gulped. On Sam's spot?

Sam was our engineer and old friend. We lost him during a battle 3 years ago. I couldn't save him. It gnawed on me and now she was on his spot? What the fuck was she thinking?

I stomped to the engine room pissed of as Hell.

The boys stopped as they saw me and finger's pointed at the back. There she was, sitting and scribbling down. I marched to her and tapped her on the back.

**Shiva's POV**

I'll have to take the density of the new bullets in calculation - a tap on the back tore me out of my thoughts. Must be the boys. WAIT no one had any approach to me. I froze and turned around. Trafalgar Law looking pissed as Hell.

Now what does he want from me? I bit my tongue unconsciously and slapped myself mentally. Oh great blood already poured in my mouth. Just great.

I stared at him and waited. I'm not starting a conversation. Not going to happen.

˝What do you think you are doing, Shiva-ya?˝ - Well isn't it a first. Shiva-ya.

˝Calculating.˝

˝What?!˝

˝Stop yelling, I'm doing the calculation for making this gun. I'm bored so sue me˝

˝Do you have any idea who made it?˝

˝Noup but the blue prints are amazing and I'm just calculating not editing it. Stop making a fuss about it˝ - a drop of blood escaped my lips and he noticed. Fuck

˝What is that?˝ - he pointed to my mouth

˝My mouth˝ - I replied. His eyes narrowed.

˝I mean the blood˝- he spat. My turn to narrow my eyes.

˝Not your business now leave me alone˝ - I turned and buried my nose in the calculations. God I disliked him more and more. What did I see in him? except for the looks, he was an arse.

˝Room˝ - I snorted. So he'll chop me up? Phew.

˝I didn't think you'd be the type to make weapons.˝ - he said still not leaving.

˝What's with the room and you don't know me Trafalgar˝- I barked. The nerve of this man. I should just slap him. At least he'll be silent then.

˝I saw you on those days.˝

I started laughing like a mad woman. On those days? 3-4 days he spent with me?

˝That's hardly enough to know me. I was unusually calm then. You don't know shit about me. Leave you're annoying.˝

˝Do not order me around˝ - I snorted and felt his hand around my neck. I shrugged my shoulders, like I care.

He sighed and removed his hand.˝ The blue prints are from our past engineer, we lost him in battle. Now show me the wound in your mouth˝

˝It's not a wound. I can see that. He had an amazing mind and love for details. Also he was an OCD freak which I love˝

˝And why is that?˝

˝If you knew you'd know˝ - he rolled his eyes ˝I'm an OCD freak and I happen to love weapons. Didn't you see them in my apartment?˝ - a dragon axe in the living room and a collection of daggers in my bedroom, he didn't see that!? My gore movie collection? All the small details that indicated that I wasn't as girl as he painted me in his mind? For a doctor I found him dense.

˝Those weapons, I thought they were from your dad..What do you like?˝

˝Now all the sudden you want to know me? The fuck Trafalgar?˝ - I knew that would piss him off.

˝Stop calling me like that!˝

˝It's your name shithead˝

˝Surname!˝

˝Same shit˝

He glared ˝Maybe because you didn't leave my thoughts for two fucking years and now you're here˝- he shouted and I understood. He controlled the room so the boys didn't hear anything. Clever.

Wait, did he just say? I stopped scribbling and looked up.

˝Then why the fuck did you act like a fucking arse when you saw me at the Inn?˝

˝You were all over Eustass-ya!˝

˝Jelly Trafalgar?˝ - he growled. ˝Oh I see, still it doesn't justify you behaviour˝

He lowered his eyes ˝I might taken it too far..˝ - he admitted.

˝You think shithead?! At least Kid told me what he wanted and didn't kidnap me!˝

˝Stop calling me shithead!˝

˝When you deserve it! Arse˝ - I continued my scribbling ˝ I want sea stone and some other things˝

˝Why?˝

˝So I can make this˝

˝You...could do that?˝

˝Unlike some I attended college, got a degree and can do more than bicker or chop people up˝ - I sneered at him

˝Next thing you'll say you can defend yourself˝ - he snorted

˝7 years of Muay Thai and some experience with fire arms˝ - he stared at me bewildered ˝I told you, you don't know me.˝

˝So let me change that˝

˝Earn it˝

˝How?˝ - my eyes sparkled at this simple question. We will change things around here dear Law.

* * *

**Finally!**

**I feel so bad for posting so late! I really hate writer's block! Hope you like this chappy ˘˘ Read and Review!**


	13. 9th Circle of Hell

Chapter 13: 9th Circle of Hell

* * *

**later that night**

**Law's POV**

I sat in my room with her letter in my hands. Was she insane?!

It read:

_Trafalgar, as you wanted to know me there will be changes on this sub: _

_YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND – I am not a part of your crew so you don't have any power _

_There won't be any soya, soya products and strawberries on board. I don't care if you like them I'm allergic and I don't want to see them_

_Once daily 2h min out – I hate being submerged for too long_

_If we meet up with Kid you WILL LET ME talk with him and Anna. If he didn't take her with him so help me God I'll skin him alive_

_I want books about alchemy, weapon smiting, astronomy and fiction for my amusement_

_An allowance or you can buy me what I want – up to you_

_Breakfast in bed brought by YOU every morning_

_The crew will treat my with respect and not like I have the plague_

_Any questions? _

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This woman will be the death of me. I yawned and remembered something from 2 years back.

_The feeling of her in my arms._

I'm going crazy. Leaving the note on my desk I took my hat and nodachi. Time to tell the crew the changes.

**Shiva's POV**

I left Law's letter by his door this morning and strolled happily to the engine room. I wish I could see his face when he reads it. Heheh

I must have looked ridiculous to the crew, grinning like an idiot. Somehow I just knew Law would fulfil my wishes. I just felt it in my gut.

Opening the door to the engine room I greeted the boys who stopped shocked but nudged their heads never the less. Ahhh feeling accepted already.

Sitting down I remembered Law saying about Sam. His voice seemed different, distant and sad. As a doctor and captain he felt responsable for Sam's death. I picked one of his blue prints. They were so exceptional, so detailed, truly master pieces. I could never design something like that.

I need to finish the calculations for the bullets. I want them different, special.

More aerodynamic, more pointy...I scribbled down the possibilities and sketched a few models. I'd have to make a mould and prototypes to test the best one.

Hollow or full? Filled with gas or liquid? I could fill them with sea water and making them burst in the enemy's body.

Save that option for later, first I have to make „ordinary" bullets. Full, pointed and 9mm.

Silicone or wooden mould? Urgh I need help for this. Maybe the library on this sub had a book on it or a gunner. Hmmm I should ask Law.

Law. I groaned and remembered the dream I had last night.

After happily finishing my request letter I drifted in a dreamless sleep. Or so I thought. A wet awakening. A fricking wet dreams. Starring Law.

Oh god. Groaning I watched the blue prints in front of me. I couldn't focus all I could remember was the feeling of his hands on my hips and his lips on my necks. I felt my cheeks blush and lowered my head, hope the guys didn't notice it.

Sighing I started sketching absed mindedly. Would he change? My requests weren't so drastic more to annoy him than change anything really.

I was lost in my thoughts when growling in my stomach brought me back to reality. I looked at my sketch. The figure, male looked like Law but without the hat. His eyes were looking in the distance and a small smirk adorned his lips.

Another groan, but I wasn't hungry? Churning motions and cramps started. .No.

˝Shit˝ - I cursed and curled on my chair. Fuck this hurts. Another wave of cramps came and I whimpered. I hate this. Fucking hate it.

The boys came around, one of them Tommy spoke ˝Are you okay? Should I call Captain?˝

˝Urhgn no. I'll just go to my room˝ - I managed to spat out and stumbled to the door. Fuck. I fell down as another wave came. Fuck me.

Where was it again? I couldn't focus on anything with the pain and wandered around trying to find the one room I needed so desperately.

Large glass doors in front of me. Oh Hell yes. I pushed the doors apart and hurried to the cabinets.

A white bottle appeared in my hands and I took a few pills.

It took a couple of minutes but soon darkness and numbness enveloped me.

**Law's POV**

Almost everyone knew about the new situation with our „guest". Heading to the engine room the conversation with our cook flashed in my mind

**flash back**

_˝Seriousy Cap'tan? How should I season without soy sauce!?˝ - Matthew was desperate and shaking the spatula in his hands_

_˝This is a new diet for the crew.˝_

_˝What was wrong with the old one?! And strawberries?! I know that you don't fancy them Cap'tan but some of the boys enjoy them˝ - he started again._

_I sighed ˝Just do as I say˝- the tone of my voice seemed to settle it._

_˝Aye Cap'tan˝_

**end flash back**

The crew took the new diet and submerging plan better than our cook. They seemed surprised but took the orders without asking.

I found myself in front of the engine room. Opening the door I saw the usual scene. The boys rushing around the engines, checking and calibrating.

The corner was empty.

˝Where is Shiva?˝ - I barked.

Tommy came to me ˝She didn't feel well and went to her room˝ - my eye twitched.

˝And why didn't you report to me?˝

˝She didn't want us to get you.˝

˝How did she look?˝

˝She seemed fine Cap', one moment buzzing as usual the other, the gal just curled up like a caterpillar when you pick it with a stick. Was making strange noises as well˝ - James said. I nodded and rushed to her room.

What did she do? Was it the wound in her mouth she refused to show me?

I mentally recited every possible illness with such symptoms and knocked on her door. No response. Pushing it I found the room empty. Where was she?

˝Bepo!˝ - I yelled at the passing first mate ˝Track Shiva˝

˝Aye aye Captain!˝ - the white fur ball said and started sniffing. In not time he mentioned me to follow him. To the infirmary.

˝Thank you Bepo˝ - he wiggled his ears and smiled before going.

I entered the room and saw her curled under the cabinets clutching something. A bottle of painkillers.

She appeared to be asleep so I took opportunity to do a check up.

˝You won't even notice˝- Checking her vitals, everything seemed normal. Her mouth. My gloved hands slowly peered her mouth and other than white teeth saw a sliced tongue, the sides sewn apart.

WHAT THE? When did this happen?

The memory of the missing equipment flashed my mind. Did she do this to herself?! Why?

I started shaking her. I need answers now.

She stirred ˝Who why I was asleep˝ - she yawned and the stitches drew bloods. She looked at me sleepily and her eyes widened.

˝What are you looking at?˝ - I was beyond furious. She was hurting herself. The sewn tongue, the painkillers.

˝What did you do to you tongue and do not lie to me˝- I said in an icy voice and she glared.

˝I want a split tongue so I used your scalpels and sewed it together˝ - I was shocked.

˝How did you do it!? With all the pain?˝ - I demanded and she shrugged her shoulders.

˝I was drunk, don't remember. ˝ - My hand found its way around her throat

˝What the fuck?!˝

She tried to pry my hand off her ˝Stop this! I wanted a split tongue so what!? People do that all the time in my world! Take your hand off˝ - she snapped at me.

˝The painkillers. What about them?˝

She blushed and looked away. ˝Tell me now, taking medicine without supervision can be dangerous˝

˝Cramps, PMS FIGURE IT OUT! MY OVARIES TRIED TO KILL ME˝ - she yelled at me and blushed madly.

Oh.

* * *

**AAAA Law finally figured some things out. Poor thing. **

**I'm not to satisfied with this chapter, what do you think? **

**Read and Review!**


	14. A Cup of Coffee

Chapter 14: A cup of coffee

* * *

**Kid's POV**

˝Ahh!˝ - a loud moan escaped her lips as I drove in her completely. Smirking I stroked her face ˝Yes?˝

˝Urgh stop teasing!˝ - a husky voice answered. Licking her lips I moved faster, my hips diving deeper. Her fingernails scrapped my back and she bucked her hips.

˝Kid!˝ - she moaned and attached her lips on my neck. I felt her lick, bite and suck my flesh. That combined with the feeling of her wetness drove me crazy.

My body wiled a harder, faster tempo and she screamed. Pants and moans filled my room and a someone shouted ˝Kid marines!˝

I opened my eyes. I was in my room, hard and panting. It was another dream. Fuck this shit.

Groaning I made it to the door, whoever it was would pay with his life.

˝WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?˝ - I barked at Killer who seemed unfazed.

˝The Marines are here˝˝

˝Kill them and leave me alone˝ - I snapped and saw him glancing at me. My bulge was still here. He nodded and disappeared.

I ran my hand through my messy hair and headed to the shower. Damn you woman, not even now you won't leave my thoughts?

Fuck you Trafalgar for taking her, she'd be better off with me. As the water hit my body I had already a plan to get her back.

** somewhere in the deep ocean**

**Bepo's POV**

The sub was quiet for a few days now. It seemed like Shiva and Captain were getting along finally. They were always together and he always found me a task so I couldn't be next to him.

I missed tagging after my Captain.

The fish in front of me didn't seem so tasty anymore.

**Law's POV**

I yawned. Again I had to take her breakfast. I was glad nobody got that early up.

I knocked and opened the door. She was still asleep. Damn you woman how did you get me to do all of this for you?

I brushed a strand of hair from her face and watched her sleep peacefully.

Her hormones were raging and thus I knew why I had inappropriate dreams about her – fertilty days and the pheromones influenced me. That was why I was behaving strangely. It had nothing to do with her.

But why would I allow her to behave according to her demands? I could have locked her in a cell or let Eustass-ya have her.

She stirred and opened one eye ˝Morning Law˝ - a sleepy Shiva-ya greeted me.

I raised an eyebrow ˝Law?˝ - I asked as she reached for her toast. She looked at me funny ˝Did you change your name?˝

˝No but you called me Trafalgar these past few days.

˝You've behaved˝ - she said shrugging her shoulders and munching happily. I watched as she took the mug with steamy coffee and leaned on the headboard of the bed. Sighing she watched me.

˝You seem more at ease˝ - I broke the silence that stretched between us.

˝Because things finally changed, I don't fell like a prisoner anymore.˝

˝You weren't one from the beginning˝ - she huffed at that.

˝Easy for you to say, no one kidnapped you, closed you away and took everybody from you˝ - she said bitter and I chuckled.

˝Shiva-ya that's exactly what happened to me when I was young...˝

She lifted her gaze and stared at me wide eyed ˝I- Doflamingo˝ - was all she said. I chuckled, they watched us. From their world into ours. How much did she now?

˝What do you know about it?˝

˝Not much, just that you worked for him˝

˝I could...˝ - I stopped myself. I never told anyone what happened. No one.

˝Tell me what happened. I swear I won't tell anyone. And how did you meet Bepo?˝ - she said in a hushed voice.

˝It's a long story Shiva-ya˝

˝We have time˝ - Was all she said.

˝What about the gun?˝

˝Almost finished, just need sea stone to make it. Now tell me˝ - She moved on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. That was new.

Sitting next to her I felt her body stiffen as our legs touched and she forced her gaze on her coffee.

˝I'm from the North Blue – where it snows most of the year. My parents were doctors, dedicated to their work and almost never at home. I wanted to be like them – a doctor. Then it seemed like the best thing in the world. So I studied while they worked. I knew everything by the time i turned 15, but that was years after Dofalmingo took me.

On my 6 birthday I got a frog and decided I would dissect it. However the frog was saved..

˝So you were a little morbid fucker from the start? ˝ - Shiva-ya interrupted me and laughed. A little morbid fucker? Was that a compliment?

˝Do you want to hear the story or not?˝

She threw her hands up apologizing ˝Sorry continue˝ - she smiled. What a weird woman.

˝The frog was saved that day because Doflamingo came. He was a rookie from the North back then and extremely powerful. Do you know about his Devil Fruit?˝ - a nod ˝Terror and blood overflowed my Island and he killed everyone, the villagers, my parents. I rushed out side with a scalpel and the frog before him...He stared at me and hunched down.

_˝And who are you?˝_

_˝I'm Law,where are my parents?! I wanted to show them how I dissect!˝ - _

Doflamingo grinned in his grotesk way and called for Virgo, you know about him?˝ - another nod ˝He was in charge of knocking me down with his iron-bamboo. I woke up later in a storage room where money, food, various items and animals were held. My hands were tied but I smelt blood. And it wasn't mine. Something was whimpering. It was dark and cold, a climate familiar to me. A white fur ball was bleeding in the corner. Bepo. He was still a cub back then. I took care of his wounds as much as I could with my hands tied and talked to him. The bear talked back. That's how we met. He didn't leave my side since then.

Two days and two beatings later we arrived at a winter island. Doflamingo's base before Dessrosa˝

˝Have you been there? ˝

˝Dessrosa? No I haven't why do you ask?˝

˝Is it true? It's the land of gambling, toys and things forgotten and Dofy is the kinda prince there? ˝

˝Doffy?˝ - I had to laugh at that. She stuck her tongue out. ˝Yes Doffy, that's what Virgo calls him in the manga/anime. Personally I like fufufu birdy more.˝

˝Fufufu birdy?˝- I couldn't handle it and bursted laughing. She pouted but smiled never the less.

˝He's ruthless, don't let his appearance fool you.˝

˝What happened next?˝ - she asked after we stayed silent for a moment.

˝Years working under Doflamingo. Learning and getting stronger.˝

˝And?˝

˝And what?˝

˝Well I don't believe he left you alone or else you'd still work under him˝

˝Torture- rape-humiliation. You name it. He loves toying. I couldn't stand it and taking Bepo and a few others left from my home island, Shachi and Penguin and we ran. Made my jolly roger, my crew and a name from myself.˝

She stared at me wide eyed. Her expression was horrified.

˝Are you -˝ Before I could finish my sentence she flung herself on me and hugged me. She smelt like roses. Her smell enveloped me and I relaxed and hugged her back. Just then she stiffened and remembered what she was doing.

˝I urhm˝ - she tried to say blushing and scooted away on the bed.

˝Do I smell?˝ - I asked with a smirk and she blushed more.

˝No but still˝

˝Why did you hug me then?˝

˝I felt sorry for you, to go all of that. But still that doesn't give you any right to pull a stunt like that!˝ - she scolded me.

˝I'm sorry I already apologized for a hundredth time!˝

Just then her door opened and Shachi run in.

˝Shiva! Erm Captain?˝ - he stood there and stared.

**Shiva's POV**

I felt so bad for Law. Having all that on his shoulders. Maybe that was why he behaved like a jerk. But still. Without thinking I jumped on him and hugged him. I wanted to comfort him. The urge was so strong.

I felt his muscles under his shirt and the smell of coffee,chlorine and Law. Strangely soothing.

His arms came around me and I remembered. I was hugging him. yelping I felt my face grew hot. Damn you Law.

He smirked ˝Do I smell?˝ .

˝No but still˝

˝Why did you hug me then?˝

˝I felt sorry for you, to go all of that. But still that doesn't give you any right to pull a stunt like that!˝ - I wanted to scold him and tell him to stop being so damn attractive. Urgh my hormones got the best of me.

The door flung and Shachi ran in causing us to stare at him.

˝Shiva! Erm Captain?˝ - he glanced at me and then at Law and made a face. ˝I see you're all good,huh Shiva?˝ - he asked sheepishly and I saw Law smirk. Urgh.

* * *

**Poor Shiva! Just as she and Law got cozy. **

**Read and Review!**


	15. Ain't no Place like Home

Chapter 15: Ain't no place like home

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

˝Stop staring both of you!˝ - I yelled as I ate my breakfast. In the galley. With the crew. As my period passed so did my attitude. I felt like myself again and I felt a bit ashamed. I might have gone too far.

Nah, I got a piece of Law and got him to behave. I grinned and stuffed my face with scrambled eggs.

˝What did I tell you?˝

˝Sorry, its just..you've been 3 weeks with us and this is the first time you came to eat WITH us˝ - Penguin said as he drank coffee.

˝Your Captain started to behave as well as you all˝ - I replied. It was true. The boys in the engine room came to my room quite often and I kinda became fond of them.

Shachi looked at me and grinned ˝And what are you grinning about?˝

He threw his hands up in defense ˝I heard you got fond of Tommy˝ - he said and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

˝You jelly?˝ - I did talk a lot with Tommy, he was just adorable. The boy knew a lot. And had skillful hands as a nice body. I bit my lip as I remembered him racing in the engine room and bending every once in a while.

The boys saw it and started giggling. ˝You're such kids˝

A familiar brunette popped his head in the galley ˝OI Shiva your package is here!˝ - Tommy said and I immediately got up which cause Shachi and Penguin to wolf whistle.

˝Shush you kids!˝ - I left my plate at Shachi's side and rushed outside .Tommy laughed. He had such deep brown eyes.

_...not dark enough? ..._

((a/N: watch?v=gRcj6CAhe7s BECAUSE!))

We started talking about random stuff and I spotted Law coming out of his room. Now that I think about it, since our last talk I haven't seen him much. It was like he was ignoring me. And then something came to my mind..

I started dancing and singing:

_˝I've got a jarr of dirrrt, I've got a jarr of dirrt and guess what's inside it!˝_

I was giggling, bouncing and dancing as Law gave me his dumbfounded look. It was so damn hilarious.

˝Hey Law! I've got a jarr of dirrt and guess what's inside it?!˝ - I sang

˝Uhm dirt?˝ - he answered unsure and I laughed maniacaly and pulled Tommy's hand to the engine room.

˝Shiva?˝

˝Yeah Tommy?˝- I asked still giggling.

˝Are you okay?˝ - he was concerned.

˝Yap just singing! Now where is my package!˝- I exclaimed as we entered the engine room.

˝Here in the corner, 50 kg sea stone. Now do you need help with it?˝

˝How is it different than other stone materials or crystal?˝

˝Well the density is different but other than that it feels like an ordinary rock˝- he laughed

˝Yeah to you and me maybe, but for Devil Fruit users...˝- why don't I make a charm for Law? I started giggling madly at the thought and the boys looked at me like I was insane.

˝Don't even ask, I need help with the bullet molds though˝- I turned to Sid ˝You told me you'd done something like that?˝

The blonde turned to me and flashed me a toothy grin ˝Yap Mam! Do you have any special designs for the bullets? Different shape or ?˝

˝Drop the Mam˝- I giggled, such a ladies man ˝Noup, ordinary bullets for now. I need to test them˝

I turned to Tommy ˝You'll help me make the gun, okay˝

˝When do we start?˝ - he grinned.

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. i'm just borrowing it really****

*** hours and hours later***

The bullets were done and stacked neatly in a box and I just finished polishing the gun. It had a nice shine. The material itself was dark, resembling tourmaline. I smiled and Tommy tapped my shoulder

˝Yes?˝

He and the boys gathered around me ˝We have something for you˝ - he handed me something resembling straps with pockets ˝I assume you're use it so this is for keeping it on you. We got only the one for uhm the thighs, hope you don't mind˝- he smiled nervously.

I grinned ˝OMG I love it! Thank you guys!˝ - putting it one fastly I strapped the gun and filled the clip with bullets. I felt so damn good with it on my left thigh.

˝When are we surfacing? I wanna test it!˝

˝I hope not on the Captain!˝ - Sid laughed. I glared at him ˝I wouldn't hurt him˝

A series of oooooooooooooh and awwwwwww were heard. ˝Seriously guys?˝- I shook my head and smiled.

˝I'm going to the navigation room. See ya later!˝ - Fresh air and some rocks? I haven't fired a gun in months. Back home I used to go to firing range. It loosened up stress and felt great.

Sprinting to the navigation room I found Bepo, Law and Penguin tense.

˝Something wrong?˝ - Law turned to me and eyed the gun on my leg. I blushed as the gun was close to my crotch.

˝A ship is coming near us˝ - he said detached.

˝So it isn't the first time something like that happened, right?˝ - Penguin turned to me and gave me a worried look.

What was going on?

**Kid's POV**

I smirked and watched the crew race around. Ana was moping the deck and singing. Killer tends to tag along her.

He approached me. ˝How far?˝

˝We'll be at their coördinates in 10 minutes. How do you think of getting them to surface?˝ - he asked.

˝My powers. The sub is made of steel and iron, right?˝- I'll show Law, that woman is coming with me.

˝Prepare for battle, plunder and sink when we reach them!˝ - I barked and the crew cheered with ˝Aye, aye Captain Kid!˝

I smirked and watched the sea, soon Law.

**Shiva's POV**

I felt them tense ˝Who's ship is it ?˝- I asked no one in particular

˝Kid's˝ - Law answered icily. What was his problem? I didn't say anything. Was he going to say something or drop of Ana? What if something happened to her? Paranoia was getting the best of me and I started shaking. A hand came to my lower back and started making circles to soothe me. Law looked at me briefly and returned his gaze at the window. I tried to breathe and calm myself.

It was nothing. Just a visit. Fuck. Breathe.

˝Captain they're approaching! 4 000 meters till rendezvous!˝ - Penguin said alarmed.

˝Let them come, we aren't unprepared. The men know what to do. Surface.˝- Law said calmly and somehow that made me more nervous.

˝Captain you sure?˝- Penguin turned to him. Law nodded.

˝Begining surfacing.˝- he said

When the sub surfaced or submerged a slight pressure would fall on your head. It would happen in less then 30s but you could fell a weight on your body.

This time it took him less than 5 seconds and it gave me a slight headache.

˝Are you alright Shiva-ya?˝- Law noticed my frown.

I nodded ˝Yeah, shouldn't we go out side?˝

He stood up and took his nodachi. He never took it with him on the sub. He was prepared to fight. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

Ana please be okay...

**Kid's POV**

˝Prepare for battle! Leave no fucker alive!˝ - I snarled. My muscles itched for a fight and womans touch. Dreams of her have been haunting me for the last week. I need her.

Trafalgar's sub surfaced. Guess I won't be needing my powers.

˝See Killer, easier than I thought it'd be˝

He turned his mask to me ˝Don't underestimate him or his crew˝

That damn partybreaker.

**Law's POV**

A weird feeling settled in my gut. Something was going to happen and it won't be pleasant.

Eustass-ya's ship came near.

˝What do you want Eustass-ya?˝- the readhead smirked at me

˝The woman Trafalgar, hand her over˝ - he replied.

Shiva-ya appeared next to me ˝Oi Kid I'm not a damn possession. Where is Ana? I fucking hope you took her with you!˝ - she was fuming. Probably worried about her friend.

˝Oi oi woman she works on my ship. Call the wench˝ - he snarled.

˝Do not call her wench or I'll pickle your balls!˝ - he was pushing her. I thought he wanted her not anger her. Stupid Eustass-ya.

˝What's the deal with men here? Are you all stupid?˝ - she turned to me angrily.

˝I don't know what you mean˝ - I replied watching her. She was enraged and I swear I could hear her growling quietly.

A body appeared on Kid's deck. The other girl.

˝Shiva! Are you alright?˝ -

Shiva-ya's expression changed instantly. ˝Anna thank fucking god you're alright! Have they treated you good? If not I'll circumcise them all!˝

I smirked. She was loyal and ruthless in a way.

Kid took the girl and pushed her aside. Shiva growled openly.

˝Eustass-ya be nice to the girl, Shiva-ya doesn't like it˝

˝Who the fuck are you Trafalgar to tell me anything. Fight me weakling!˝ - he mocked.

˝Stop ordering me around!˝ - I lifted my nodachi ˝ROOM˝

At the same time I heard him say ˝REPEL˝

The two forces hit each other. My blue sphere versus his purple sparks.

No objects no slashing. Just raw Devil fruit powers and will power. He was pushing strongly and laughing. Narrowing my eyes I stepped forward pushing my powers harder.

A scythe buzzed buy and I turned to alert Shiva.

A second was all it took.

My sphere crashed into Kid's power and Shiva fell of the sub.

Without thinking I jumped after her in the ocean.

˝Lawwwwwwwwwwwwwww!˝ - she screamed and reached out to me with her hand. My hand clasped hers as we fell in the whirlpool of Devil fruit powers.

**Shiva's POV**

I couldn't believe that asshole. Not only he didn't treat Ana with respect he got Killer to attack me.

I lost my footing and fell down. Law, that idiot, jumped after me, even though he was a hammer!

˝Lawwwwwwwwwwwwwww!˝ - I screamed._ Don't jump..._

But it was too late, he held my hand as we breached the surface of the water and there I lost consciousness.

**later on***

Rain drops. I felt them on my nose and cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw dark green water. I was floating. Wait this wasn't the ocean. Where's Law?

˝Law where are you!?˝ - I yelled and saw his unconscious body floating near me. Swimming to him I shook him

˝Wake up! Law please!˝

He stirred and blinked. Finally he woke up. ˝Where?˝

˝I don't know but not in the ocean.˝ - dark green water. Different air. It smelled kinda foresty. I turned my head and gasped.

˝What is it Shiva-ya?˝

˝I'm back...˝ - I whispered.

˝Back where?˝

˝Home, back in my world˝ - I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

* * *

**HOHOHOH A TWIST! **

**DO YOU LIKE IT?**

**READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES,PRAISE, WHATEVER YOU WANT!**


	16. Breathe Again

Chapter 16: Breathe again

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

One grinning idiot and one grumpy tan skinned man. That's how the people on the tram saw us .I couldn't believe it. I was home finally. Minus – Law was here, but he got back once right?

Anna must have fallen into the water too. Wonder why she didn't float beside us? Maybe she landed on the other side of town? There were a few lakes.

Home. As much as incredible the One Piece world was, home is home.

˝How much till we arrive?˝ - he asked in a grumpy voice.

˝10 minutes˝ - I grinned and relaxed in my seat. My bed, my stuff my laptop argh! MY MUSIC! I stared dreamily out the window.

Soon we came in front of my apartment and I opened the door using the spare key under the stone under the floor mat.

Being so happy for returning home I forgot some important things.

We landed in a lake ergo we're soaking wet

It is still winter here ergo snow.

I need to change soon or I'll catch a cold plus I'm freezing. Law didn't seemed concerned about the fact that he only had jeans and his hoodie with his hat. Damn that North Blue native.

I opened the door and entered my home. It looked like the day I left it.

The same. Well I wasn't home right?

But something seemed off. The fruit in the bowl. The banana's. Shouldn't they have rotten? I wasn't home for 4 months!

I raced through the rooms. Everything intact. No bills, no rotten stuff. Everything just like I left it.

What was happening here?

Somewhere in my racing Law plopped on my couch and took his clothes off. He was clad in his boxers and still looked grumpy.

Damn what a body.

No not now. Shaking my head I went to the phone. Dialed Anna's home.

˝Keglić, who is it?˝ - Anna's mother answered

˝Hello it's Shiva˝

˝Oh hi dear˝

˝I was wondering if Anna came home?˝

There was silence.

˝What do you mean? She left just 5 minutes ago to meet up with you and the others. Is something wrong?!˝ - she sounded alarmed.

˝Nothing, I'm just late. Thank you bye˝ - I quickly hung up and without realizing it sit next to Law.

˝Something wrong? You're pale˝ - he says in a casual voice.

˝Time flows differently˝- was all I said

˝What the hell are blabbing about?˝- he asked irritated.

˝I've been gone 4 months but no fruit has rotten. Anna's mom saw her leave their home 5 minutes ago˝

˝So time flies slower in my world?˝ - that would explain the flow of the manga. I wonder if it has something to do with it.

I was still worried about Anna – Maybe I was overreacting? She should come home anytime now or spend the rest of the afternoon in our cafe? I sighed.

My clothes are drenched and Law's practically naked on my couch. I need a shower.

¨Don't break anything˝ - I said to him and went to my bathroom. He didn't even reply.

**Law's POV**

I'm back here. To her damn world. Soaked wet, hungry and she's freaking out. Probably about that friend of hers.

At least last time Bepo and the guys were with me. Now it's only the two of us.

I stared at her coffee table and heard the shower running.

What the Hell did I do to deserve this?

My nodachi was in my hands, at least I know how to get back. Woman you either come with me or stay.

You're perfectly safe here anyways. Just as I convinced myself I'd go back she came in wearing only a towel and dripping wet.

I gulped and stared.

˝Find a job. I do not wish to throw money away. I did something on your sub so do your part here, understood? You can have the shower˝ - and with that she marched to the kitchen leaving me speechless. Wasn't I going back?

Closing my eyes I went to her bathroom, might as well shower first.

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

**Anna's POV**

I ducked as another metal scrap flying next to my head. Kid was enraged throwing things around and cursing. Killer stood beside me and sheltered me.

Apparently Shiva choose Law, after fucking everything, over him and he was having a fit. And left me in the mist of her problem. I grumbled and called after Kid ˝Oi Captain let's go!˝

He turned to me rage in his eyes and glared. I shuddered but stood my ground.

His eyes closed and he left Law's sub. Both he and Shiva disappeared. Law's crew was panicking and trying to defend themselves against Kid's rage.

I watched him climb back to our ship (when did it become our not their?!) and yell ˝Set sail! We're leaving ˝

˝Aye, aye Captain!˝ - everyone shouted. He came closer ˝Killer go find Heat, find out what's the next island.˝

The masked man nodded and left, leaving me with a still raging Kid.

˝Uhm are you okay?˝

He growled ˝No˝

˝Can I help?˝

He turned to me and in one motion pinned me to the wooden wall. ˝Go to my room NOW˝

I obeyed and ran. Fuck,what is he going to do?

His footsteps echoed and he came in after me. Soon I was pinned and his mouth was on mine.

˝Distract me˝ - he commanded.

* * *

**A filler really but it was needed.**

**So tell me, did you like Anna's part? What job should Law have? **

**Read and Review!**


	17. Let me lose myself

Chapter 17: Let me lose myself

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

I couldn't believe him. I sat in my bed and watched the unconscious form next to me.

He crawled in my bed. I must admit, but only to myself, he looked adorable, a peaceful expression on his face as he snored lightly. I brushed his soft hair and he stirred and shifted closer to me. Must be the body I got under the covers again and shifted closer to him. Hey I wanna be warm too.

His hand sneaked around my waist and he held me close. I could have sworn I saw him smirk before I drifted to sleep again.

**later that day**

˝Why aren't you going to see your friends?˝ - Law asked as he drowned his 3rd cup of coffee. nIcotine-junkie. I snorted

˝And mess things up? I'll just let things flow their natural way and besides I haven't been home in forever!˝ - I pout and he chuckles.

˝I'll be going˝ - he announces.

˝Where?˝

˝I found myself a job.˝ - he puts his trademark smirk and hands me his nodachi. ˝Watch over it˝ - he says in a serious voice. I can't help it and blush.

˝Whatever˝- the flier of the job offer is attached to the hilt of the sword.

It said:

**LAZZY AND YOU PROCRASTINATE LIKE CRAZY?**

**IN DEAR NEED OF CASH?**

**PARENTS AND WIFE BUGG YOU?**

**COME TO US – READ FOR CASH!**

**We need book reweivers! Take your chance now**

**Adress below:**

**...**

I started laughing like a maniac, SERIOUSLY? He found the perfect job for him ahahaaahha. I can't believe it. I shake my head and take a sip of my coffee. Damn you Law. I smile and close my eyes.

I hear the door close not much longer.

**Law's POV**

Could anyone, anyone explain why I was doing this? One swing and I'd be on my sub again. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

˝You'll be the death of me..˝ - I whisper and head to the library for the job.

**Shiva's POV**

God damnit.

5 hours.

5 hours of boredom. I thought I'd just relax at home, watch some TV, eat nice food and take a bath. But I didn't move my ass from the couch. I fell asleep. Dreamt of the yellow sub and an annoying doctor.

I sighed. Geez it's worse then before I met them and actually WAS a fangirl.

I looked at the clock and my stomach roared to life. I should go to the library.

Swiftly I got up and went to my room to get dressed. I haven't even noticed it and soon I was standing in front of the old, green building of the neighborhood library. Children, students and old ladies coming out smiling and laughing.

I sighed and went in. Going to the back I found Law sitting in a armchair, a heavy book in his hands. He looked peaceful but focused on it.

Something about rare sickness and operations. I rolled my eyes, figures Law.

˝Ahem you done?˝ - I stood in front of him. He lifted his gaze in confusion.

˝What are you doing here?˝

˝I'm hungry˝

He raised an eyebrow ˝A library doesn't have food˝

I rolled my eyes ˝I know that dumbass!˝ I retorted and got as ˝shuuush˝ from him ˝Anyways, wanna go eat with me?˝

There he stopped reading and looked at me again. ˝Sure let me finish first.˝- he smiled. Actually smiled.

The Hell did I get myself into? I shrugged and got to my shelves. I scanned the books for a particular one.

My hand reach for a black thick volume as a hand tapped my shoulder. I gasped and turned around right into Law's chest.

The book fell and hit my back but I didn't even notice it. All I could see was his gaze on me.

˝Law...˝

˝I'm done˝ - he said smugly and turned to the exit grabbing his coat. Damn you. I hurried to catch up without thinking about my book.

We exit the library and snow is falling.

˝It's cold˝

˝Feels like home˝ - we say in the same time. I stifle a giggle.

˝What's it like?˝

˝North Blue?˝ - he asks surprise.˝Cold, covered in snow, people drunk˝ - he says like remembering a rhyme and I giggle.

˝What?˝ - he sounds irritated as we stare at the falling snow. I put my arms behind my back and lean on the building. ˝It sounded like you like it˝

˝It is home...˝ - his voice comes quieter.

˝You hungry?˝ - he nods. ˝Follow me then...˝ - I smile and take his hand dragging him to the center square, there in a small street is a sushi bar, Manzoku with the best japanese food in town!

((a/n: it exists, try to google it :D my friends work there as chefs and make the best sushi!))

˝Where are we going?˝

˝It's a surprise˝- I giggle as we make our way through the crowd of students, old people and business men.

He doesn't say anything as we stop in front of a small shop. Big red letters read Manzoku and he lifts an eyebrow.

˝Japanese?˝ - he asks.

˝Why not, my friends work here˝ - I drag him inside and smile to Donny behind the counter.

˙˝Give us your surprise meal!˝ - I grin to the tall raven haired.

˝Out or in?˝

˝Out˝

˝In˝ - both me and Law say in the same time. We look at each other.

˝Which is it?˝ - Donny asks.

Law shrugs ˝Out˝ - I reply and smirk. We – I pay for out food and thank him. The air is chilling but the city looks so dreamy.

˝Drinks – yay or nay?˝

˝Talk like a normal person˝ - Law retorts and I snort.

˝Not going to happen˝

˝Wine˝- Is all he says. I nod and take him to the nearest shop selling wine. We take two bottles or red wine, Merlot and I pay for them. Law just shrugs ˝Didn't get payed on the first day, what do you expect?˝

˝You owe me!˝

˝Oh I do?˝ - he says smirking.

˝You . . . not me˝ - I emphasize and he chuckles. ˝Now follow me˝

˝Where are you taking me now? I thought you were hungry?˝ - he asks irritated.

˝I am but I can wait for 10 more minutes˝ - grabbing his hand we make our way to the old city overlooking the new. Houses from the era of the Habsburg dynasty, opulence and time of balls and courting. I sigh and make my way to the small square above a long staircase. Benches are around it and you can see the whole city in all it's glory. Soft yellow lights illuminate the falling snow and quiet resides.

I sit on the nearest bench and sigh in content.

˝Quite romantic˝ - Law muses.

˝I like eating here˝ - he rolls his eyes and takes some California Temaki. ˝Are they good?˝ - I ask smiling.

˝Yes, surprisingly˝ - he takes some more Tako Nigiri and eats them with delight. I grin and take some Yakisoba with chilli. Donny's special surprise is a plate with sushi, 2-3 noodles dishes and desert. Everytime you get a different selection.

We eat in silence and watch the city being covered by the falling snow. A flake lands on my nose and I shiver.

˝Are you cold?˝

I shake my head and take a bottle ˝That's why we have this!˝ - I show him the red wine and take a gulp. The scarlet liquid warms my tummy and I smile.

˝And me..˝ - Law says softly and turns my head to me while he...

* * *

***hides behind the couch***

**don't hate me for stopping there ehehehehe **

**read and review how you want to torture me for doing it iigiihhihihi**


	18. Chance

Chapter 18: Chance

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

My eyes widened as his lips slowly touched mine. I closed my eyes and let him take over the kiss. Never did he kiss so desperately. I melted into his lips.

I broke the kiss to take a swing of the red wine.

Breathe, just breathe. I took another swing and turned my head to Law. He stared at me incredulously.

˝Drinking real-˝ - I broke him off by straddling his lap and pushing my lips against his. I needed courage for this.

I've promised myself but looks like I'm breaking that promise...

The world seemed to stop around us besides the snow slowly falling and our lips crashing.

It must have fallen a lot. I lifted myself from Laws embrace and my feet sunk in the snow.

˝How long were we outside?˝ - my voice cracked. Haven't been using it for a while.

Law chuckled ˝For a while˝ - his voice seemed low and content. His gaze was burning against mine and I felt my heat accelerate. How could you do all of this to me?

˝Maybe we should head back˝ - I proposed.

˝Yeah...˝ - he replied and I felt as there was something missing. He wanted to say something but stopped himself. We threw the garbage and walked silently down the steps into the buzzing city. Nightfall was close and people were rushing to get to their homes, where warm meals and loved ones waited.

The whole ride to my apartment neither one of us talked, both immersed in our thoughts.

_What will be now? _

_I just broke a vow made to myself and kissed him. I couldn't blame the wine...just my weakness.._

_Dammit Law why are you so complicated? _

_Kid came to my mind..at least you put everything bluntly..wonder if you miss me? _

_Last time I rejected him, not directly but jumping after Law kinda confirmed it.._

I sighed and watched the cars buzz by.

**Law's POV**

What's bothering her so? She looks so worried about something. I just want it not to be me.

In a way I want her to think about me but not like that. Something sits wrong with her.

Was she regretting the kissing?

She looked happy while she was in my embrace.

Woman why are you so complicated?

She was talking to someone with her phone..Why don't people use den den mushis?

Suddenly she looked alarmed.

˝Law...˝ - her voice seemed broken and something in my chest tightened.

˝Yes?˝

˝Anna didn't come at the cafe and no one knows where she is˝

˝She's in my world then˝

˝How can you be so sure? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!?˝ - She shouted and people looked uneasy.

˝What else is there? Calm down. She probably didn't fall after us.˝

She breathed fast and heavily. Hyperventilation.

˝Stop that this instant or you'll faint. We'll get to your place and go back.˝

˝BUT HOW!?˝

˝My nodachi and power. I can take us back.˝

˝You knew all along how to get back ,didn't you?˝ - she asked suddenly.

˝Yes and?˝

˝Why did you go back right after we came here?˝ - she asked and I could her the sincerity in her voice. I sighed and sat next to her. How should I explain this.

˝I wanted to but there was something I needed to ask. No matter what the answer was I would get back to my sub and crew but..˝

˝I spoiled your plan with the job thing?˝

˝Pretty much.˝

˝What did you want to ask me then?˝

˝Why are you so sure it was you?˝

She snorted ˝You're a bad liar Law and who else?˝

˝Feeling jealous?˝ - I teased, she just huffed and laughed ˝You wish Trafalgar˝

Good she's back to normal. Her breathing steadied and her eyes were focusing normal.

˝Will you get back with me?˝

Her head snapped in my direction. ˝As in forever?˝ - she whispered.

I didn't expect that. My breathing stopped for a second as she searched my eyes for an answer. What could I say?

Nothing.

I leaned in and kissed her.

˝Yes.˝

She looked at me wide eyed and grinned

˝Am I sleeping in your room or do I get my own?˝ - she asked cheekily.

THE END

* * *

**This is the end guys!**

**Thank you all for your support and all the nice reviews I got!**

***hugs and cookies for everyone***


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

I stood there on deck, the wind blowing in my face.

Months passed and not a single word.

Where the Hell are you Shiva? – I sighed and eyes the bracelet on my left arm. The same as his. It is his.

He gave me it after I confessed my feelings.

Shiva, where are you? I have so much to tell you..

˝Thinking about her again?˝ - a deep voice behind me asks. I feel his hands encircle my waist.

˝How did you know?˝

˝You always look at the sea when thinking about her˝

˝Do you miss her?˝ - I hear him sigh.

˝Used to but not anymore.˝ I fell his grasp tighten and turn to my mate and Captain, Eustass Kid.

Somehow things turned out. All the shouting, cursing and loveless kisses turned to passion and now to love. The adoration and softness he held for Shiva belonged to me alone. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

˝Anna...˝ - I hear him whisper.

˝Yeah?˝

˝Turn your head˝ - I oblige and see a blue sphere in the distance. A smile tugs my lips.

˝We're enemies now but let me speak to her˝

˝As you wish.˝

We stood there on deck, the wind rustling the waves as a new adventure began.

THE END!

* * *

**Now, now people this it the REAL end. Did you think I'd let you off without explaining what Anna was doing? Eehehe**

**Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS !**

**Hope you'll continue to read my stories and support me with your amazing ideas and opinions!**

***hugs and cookies***


End file.
